Ultimate Hulk
by fanfictionman11
Summary: when the Bruce Banner finally decides to become all he can be. And is the strongest one there is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own hulk or any of the characters. If I did then you would be reading this story in a totally different way.

Bruce Banner pov

I can't go on like this. How much more must I suffer. Now much more must I lose? Is there no end to this madness, this rage? These were the sorrowful contemplation's of Robert Bruce Banner. The carnage of the most recent events in his life had just come to a tumultuous end. In which his wife – ex-wife in her opinion – had had him shot in the back of the head twice. Where his so-called friend Tony Stark had in order to save his mind injected him with extremis. And where and incarnation he had kept suppressed for years manages to manifest. An incarnation calling itself Doc Green that wanted nothing more than the complete eradication of any from gamma weaponry, hulk or otherwise. He had somehow managed to reverse to tide and save his friends. Restored those who had been depowered, even Ross and the gamma corps. Returned my daughter from the wrong time she was sent to. And destroyed my or doc green's rogue AI which took the name Omega Hulk and nearly killed everyone I care about. But at what price. I was even more estranged with my children now than before. I was seen as a traitor by my own kind – which felt weird as hell – and an even bigger monster by everyone else. The only ones who still spoke to me were my cousin Jen and surprisingly Betty. I was at the end of my rope and my sanity. How much longer until the very worst very of my mind manage to escape and throw the world in chaos. Enough is enough of this madness, this hell. But how? I couldn't kill myself, the hulks inside would never allow it. I had also learned long time ago that trying to tamper with my mind through physicatric or other means never ended well. So my options were slim to none. No, wait, there was one way. A solution that was offered to me a long time ago. A woman had appeared to me out of nowhere and said that she wanted me to create something for her but that it would require me to become my strongest self. I had no idea what the crazy lady wanted but I could tell she was nowhere near normal so of course I refused. The woman's eyes began to glow green then she spoke these words that now only resurfaced in my mind. "When you tire of the pain and sadness. When your own mind becomes your greatest enemy. When enough becomes enough. Call my name and say these words. Comosa I accept. Then she vanished in a blinding green flash of light. Only now did I remember this particular event. And for the first time I was desperate enough to take it. If this woman's strange request could really fix this. If there was a way out of this nightmarish life then no matter how small or how insane I had to take it. Enough was finally enough.

To ensure the safety of others I teleported myself to a desert and took a deep breath then spoke out loud and clearly. Comosa I accept. A laughing voice came from all around me, "so you are finally ready to become what you were meant to be. I was wondering how much more agony you could take." "Before I do whatever it is you want me to do. First tell me who you are and what exactly it is that you want. And show yourself, it's weird talking to thin air." I replied, and just as before there was a blinding green light. In front of me appeared a massive twenty foot tall emerald throne with a green woman of nearly equal proportions dressed in a Greek style flowing gown of a lighter shade and green glowing eyes came into being. "Very well Bruce Banner, I shall tell you what you wish to know. I am a comic being, the embodiment of all gamma energy thought-out the cosmos. The source you might say." This news greatly shocked me. "So you're a celestial then, but what does a celestial want with me." I asked her to which she snickered. "Not necessarily a celestial, slightly below them, more of a comic cube. You see they are the embodiment's of concepts, such as love, hate, death etc. And as for what I want from you Bruce Banner, it is to become my champion and create the strongest race there is under us cosmic entities." She explained. What the fuck is this crazy bitch talking about? Become her champion, create a face, how the hell does she expect me to do all that. "I can sense your unease and confusion. But everything that you need is already present. The only problem that remains is you yourself. However I can solve this obstacle though it carries a risk." She said narrowing her glowing eyes. "What do you mean I'm the problem, what solution." I asked. She sighed as if trying to explain something simple to a child. "I speak of your multiple personalities, the hulks that rampage within your mind." She said flatly to which I could only reply with "Oh". "Wait you can fix this. How, cause I've tried everything." I almost pleaded. "Not everything, you've never tried it my way. But be warned, if you fail you will never again be Bruce Banner. If you succeed however, you will gain power and control the likes of which you have never known. So what will you do? Accept or declined." She replied. I didn't know what to think. Accepting meant either gaining power and control or vanishing from existence. Declining meant continuing this pathetic life until I truly had nothing left. When compared there really was no contest in choice.

Taking a deep resolute breath I answered. "I accept your challenge. However please alot me twenty four hours to prepare." She smiled brightly then nodded firmly. "Your concession is acceptable. I will summon you at the appointed time. Until then prepare well Robert Bruce Banner." With that she erupted in green light and was gone. I spent the next nine hours in preparation. Creating video logs detailing what I was about to undertake to send to those who would still talk to me. This amounted to like four people total, Rick Jones (my closest friend), Jen (my cousin), Amadeus Cho (my biggest fan and friend) and Betty. With all my preparations complete I needed to find the courage to do what I was about to do, the strength to prevail and there was only one person who could help me with that. I teleported myself to a suburb in Vermont and walked up to a red door house, took a long deep breath and knocked. "Coming, get me a sec. I'm washing...up" she faltered a bit when she saw me standing in her open door. "Betty" I said smiling "I need your help."

As we sat in her living sipping some tea she had brewed the silence between us grew louder. Clearly her throat she started to say, "Bruce look I'm so sorry about what I did to you the pain I caused. If there's anything I can do." "Look Betty, I'm not angry about what you did. If anything I'm kind of surprised you didn't do it sooner." Her head snapped up so fast I thought she'd get whiplash. I chuckled at her shock. "Betty you did what you did to protect humanity. Not out of anger or hated. And honestly, after everything that you've been through simple by staying at my side and loving me. I thought you'd have tried to kill me a thousand times over by now" and for some reason I started laughing. Betty shot up onto her feet slamming her palms into the table. "Bruce this isn't funny. All this pain, all this destruction, its all because of"- Before she could finish I got up and threw the table between us to the side. Spilling the tea and the contents on it. I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall behind her. "Don't you dare do that to yourself. Don't play the guilt card, trust me I've been doing that for years and you know what I've learned. It doesn't work. Shit happens and when it does life goes on for those who have the strength to pick themselves up and wade through the mess. Now you and I have been through more shit than anyone and we're still here. And I still love you, despite everything I still love you and god only knows that that will never change. But what if I told you that I've found a way to end this madness? A way for us to leave this crazy world and live the life we deserve, that we've earned. No more running or hiding. No more worrying about who's coming after us for whatever reason or being labelled monsters. To finally have the family we dream about. Do you remember what we said we'd name our daughter?" I asked her."M-My mother's name, Karen-lee Banner. But Bruce how, how can we have that." She choked out. Tears streaming down her face at my words. "I can make happen; no I will make it happen. If you would stand beside me a gain then I swear I will give you the love and happiness that you deserve. But I need you to give me the strength to do it." I pleaded, releasing her hair to wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face in her neck. "Bruce, what in the world do you have to do that scares you so much." She asked with worry in her voice slowly stroking my hair (god I missed this. "That's the thing I don't really know. All I know this that I'll either return changed or not at all." I replied. "Then what do you need me to do." She said, and I could see the determination in her eyes. Even after all we'd been through. After fate has fucked us over so many times I've lost count. She was still willing to put her trust in me. "Just love me" was my simple answer. To which she wrapped her tender arms around my neck, kissed me softly and said. "That shouldn't be hard. Because despite all that's happened between us. I never stop loving you.

That night we made love to a near insane degree. For nearly two hours I pounded into her as if I was trying to break her. Gripping her hips and sucking her soft breast and nipples hard enough to leave bruises on her alabaster skin. She screamed my name over and over again, clawing at my back, shoulders, arms and chest with such frenzy and biting me so hard that I knew they would leave scars. I marveled at watching her body go into spasmodic fits every time her climaxed, her cries becoming indistinguishable sounds. When our bodies finally gave out we collapsed against one another spent but happier than we'd been in years. She looked at me in a way that I never expected to see again. Snuggling into my embrace she gave me what I truly came here for. "Bruce I don't what you have to do and I don't care. Just make sure you win and come back to me. Because you are the strongest person I know. We fell asleep in each other's arms and slept better than we had in years. I awoke early intended to leave without her noticing but got sidetracked. One glance at her sleeping face beside me and I was paralyzed in place. Frozen by the sheer beauty and majesty of her, who for some unfathomable reason still loved me. How could any man be so lucky? As our life together flashed before my eyes I made a silent vow that come what may I would prevail, that I would not fail her, never again. I kissed her on the temple and climbed out of bed, god I was sore. Putting on my clothes proved more of a challenge than I thought especial my shirt due to the claw and bite marks Betty gave me last night. Which I kinda felt oddly proud about. Once dressed I crept over to the door and opened it, thinking she was still asleep. "Bruce I love you." I froze at those words for a moment then turn to face her. I could see the worry and fear mixed with love and hope in her eyes. "I love you too Betty. And it's because of that that I know I can do this." I said giving her my best reassuring smile.

"For us, our family, Karen." She asked with unrestrained hope.

"For our future." I replied with unrestrained resolution.

"Then go. But Bruce know that if you don't come back I will find you and it will not be pleasant."

I don't doubt it. Once this is settled I will come back for you. For all of you." Before she could raise question at my statement I was out the bedroom door and immediately teleported myself to the desert again. After 74 minutes she appeared once again. "Are you ready Bruce Banner." She question. "Ready as I'll ever be, let's do this." Was my answer. She giggled as if my bravery was amusing "very well let us begin" then she snapped her fingers and we were no longer on earth.

"Oh what the fuck is going on here.'

* * *

Author's note: all hulk fans please read and review cause I know you'll are just as pissed about how marvel is keeping him at this weak and pathetic stage. when he should be so much stronger and better than this. And i know that true hulk fans will feel the same.


	2. Chapter 2

OK of all the insane theory's I had expected to face, this was not one of them. I suddenly found myself standing in a massive expanse of, well...nothing. I didn't even know what I was standing on or floating in. The space was just empty white with what looked like green streams of some sort of energy floating around, wait I think its gamma energy. "Welcome to my domain Bruce Banner. It is here that you shall be reborn, or die." She said appearing beside me on her giant throne. "Oh yeah and just what the hell am I suppose to do now." I asked and then she chuckled. I'm really starting to get tired of her laughing at me. "Asking what you should do. Why the answer to that would be to fight of course."

"You what me to fight?"

"Yes."

"Against who...you."

"No."

Who then...myself."

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How the fuck am I suppose to do that lady" I shouted. I was starting to get angry but to my surprise I didn't change. Come to think of it last night things with Betty got pretty intense – I've got the scratches to prove it – but neither of us transformed. Was it this beings doing. Could she have cut us off from gamma energy to allow one together so that I would do her biding? I'd have to ask later, I had bigger things to deal with right now. "Well I was planning to have you do it like this" she said then snapped her fingers. The mother of all headaches hit and I fell to my knees and practically went cross eyed with pain. It felt like my head was being split open from the inside out. My body erupted in green light as gamma energy gushed out me straight up into the sky. Then it fractured into hundreds of different columns and rained back down all around me. When the headache passed I could feel the difference immediately. My mind was empty. Or to put it more clearly, for the first time since the bomb accident I was the only one in my head. The hulk, and I mean all of them, were gone. Plus the gamma energy in my body was gone too. The usual feeling I've lived with for years just dissipated. Imagine feeling like a soda bottle that's been shaken up. With all that pressure just bubbling under your skin, waiting to explode. That was the feeling that was now gone. But if the hulks were no longer in my head then where the hell were they. And that's when it hit me, Comosa's words. My gaze instantly focused onto one of the columns of energy and I watch in horror as it transformed a hulk, as all the columns did the same. So this is what she meant when she said I had to fight myself. I spun on my heels to face her "explain what the hell is going on here. What the fuck did you do to me" I demanded. She narrowed eyes, "I have separated you from the hulks and manifested them into this plain of existence. Now you must fight till only one of you remains. And know that if you fall here, in this place, you will never rise again." And with she vanished, leaving me alone to deal with the very monsters that once resided in my head, oh joy. Well this couldn't possible get any worst now could it? Oh crap, why the hell did I just say that, everyone knows you never say that line. Cause know all of them were looking at me with murder in their eyes. Soon my name started to echo off their lips as they all marched towards me with one singular purpose. "Banner. Kill Bruce Banner. Kill the one who kept us caged" they all repeated over and over again.

Every single one of my personas was here. The green scar hulk, Joe Fixit, the maestro, the professor hulk, doc green, the devil hulk and the guilt hulk, not mentioning all the other ones that never got out were all here now. This is bad, this is very bad. I have to figure out a way out of this. But what the hell kind of idea could I think up to get my ass out of this mess. If it's one thing I've learned all this years is that brilliant plans don't exactly work against the hulk's ridiculous strength. So that means I need a stupid plan, a downright insane plan. If a light bulb could've gone off above my head it would've. So I just decided to chance it and sat down right where I was. "Before you all rip me a new asshole let ask you something. What's your big plan after killing me?" they all paused for a brief second, good I had their attention. "I know most of you...all of you what to see me dead for keeping you locked up all these years." I continued making Joe say "you got that right scrawny." "But honestly which one of you really thinks you're gonna win and what do you intend to do after." Almost immediately each one started screaming that they were going to win and who they were gonna kill or smash afterwards. A room - or space - full of hundreds of loud, angry screaming hulks wasn't anything new to me, not after living with them in my head for years. "OK gentlemen, I'm going to give you a detailed blueprint of how this is gonna go. Then I'm gonna pitch you all an idea. Afterwards you can chose weather to listen to me or kill me. Either way I don't give shit anymore." I stared each one in the face waiting for a reaction. And it came from the one I expected it to the least. As he step forward the weaker ones had the common sense to get out of his way. Then he took a seat right in front of me and our eyes locked. "Say what you have to say. And after that you die." Those words were spoken by the one who has known just as much pain and loss as me, maybe more. The one whose rage was both known and feared by gods and man alike. The one known as the world breaker, the skaarson, the green scar...the incredible hulk. So I started, "here's how this is gonna go down. The first one to die is of course going to be me. Either one of you gets lucky enough to do it, or you all work together and tear little chucks out of my hide as pay back for keeping you all locked up. Then next up on the chopping block would be all you little guys that never had the strength to break out." My words had the desired effect. All the weak ones started to look nervous, they knew what I was saying was true. "Once all the rift-raft is gone up next would be my good buddy Joe, yeah am talking bout you Joe Fixit." I could practically feel him tense up at the mention of his name. "Let's face it man of the remaining line up you'd be the weakest. Then after you Doc Green, Maestro and the professor over there, not necessarily in that order would be next to fall.

The fight would then boil down to three people. The devil hulk, the guilt hulk and our resident front runner you, savage hulk." All of them were listening with full attention now. Knowing they were gonna die sparked something else in them, the thing my crazy plan baked on, self preservation. So I continued to whine them in. "based on my hypothesis and even you doc would have to admit it's pretty accurate. There's no way that the devil and guilt hulks would allow the savage hulk here to win. So they'd probably team up to kill him first. Then they'll fight it out amongst themselves till the one most likely to win, the devil hulk is the only one left standing. Anything after that is a mystery to me. Maybe he gets released or sent back to earth. Either way he'll fight till he's either captured enslaved or killed. And that's the end of that story. Unless you chose an alternative route. One that ensures mutually survival for all of us, so to speak." Once I concluded my theory there was dead silence. The weaker ones were visibly rattled, the stronger ones could hide their fear better but not completely. Then doc green decided to take the mic. "Even I can't say that your theory isn't a fat sack of crap. Far-fetched, but not entirely false. But something bugs me. Why would you offer up this kind of information in the first place?" "c'mon now. You're the smartest person in here besides me. I'm sure you already know" I countered. "I've got an idea. You did to show how pointless fighting each other would be. Even if we knew the outcome and tried to change it. Like if we all teamed up and killed the devil guilt and savage hulks off the bat. Then your theory would be blown to shit," he drummed up. "Yeah what he said. Cause I got no clue what you two talking bout. Wait, what the fuck is the point to all this anyway" chimed in Joe. "The point is that none of us. Namely me, or any of the other hulks that were able to manifest outside of Banners mind would be allowed to survive. Leaving the other personas to fight it out for control. With the grand result being the winner ending up either captured, enslaved or died. I could see the gear's clicking into to place in their heads. "I still don't get it," Joe said flatly." Dumb-ass, banner's little speech just served as a warning flare to all the subjugated persons. Now they'll most likely band together to fight while we try to eliminate each other. Ensuring that one of them survives the battle. And that one would be either the devil or guilt hulk." Doc green spat out at Joe. 'Well he could have just said that." Joe spat back. "And what's this alternate route thing you were goin' on about Banner." I inhaled deeply, closed my eyes and said "We ALL need to die."

At first there was nothing, just dead air. Then the yelling started.

"NEVER."

"Are you fucking INSANE."

"Let's just kill him first."

"He's just spouting nonsense to save his own ass"

These and countless more comments bounced through the air until hulk stood up (the green scar one) and thunder clapped everyone into silence. Turning back to me he said, "Explain yourself. And for your sake banner I hope it's good." So I stood to my feet, cleared my throat and explained. "I don't give a shit what any of you think but I was here first, I was Robert Bruce Banner first. Then I got caught in an explosion from a bomb of my own making and all of you popped up. For years I tried to convince the world, convince myself that I was not a monster. And for years I've tried to destroy you or cured myself of you. But along the way I noticed that you had minds and wills of your own. Wanting to live your own lives but being stuck with me. And I also learned painfully that I cannot live without you nor can you without me. That being said we simple can no longer live like this. Always fighting for dominance, never knowing peace, never getting what any of us want. So I propose this. We all leave behind the core piece of ourselves to create one singular consciousness. For example, my intelligence or the green scars rage. All of our memories would merge giving us complete clarity. No more fighting for control and no one who could stand in our way. This would be our ultimate self. The strongest one there is." I looked each and every one of them dead in the face. "Or you could kill me now; start you fight and hope for the best." I studied them as they each pondered the choices before them.

"Well I'm in. Better than getting my ass killed." Joe Fixit was the first to jump on broad with my plan. Figured he would once he knew his chances. As did all the weaker personas. The others hulks agreed to after realizing that this path was far more favorable than complete obliteration. The devil and guilt hulks were a lot less cooperative but gave up once they saw how vastly outnumbered they were. I had done it. I had won the battle against myself without ever having to raise my fist. Using my mind and my will to overcome this almost insurmountable task.

"I take it you are all in agreement then. I must say. I was not expecting this outcome. Well done Bruce banner." Comosa's laughing voice came from everywhere. Then she shimmered into reality sitting in her throne, hovering above us. Some of the hulk wanted to retreat. Some wanted to attack, though none were foolish enough to do so. Even without being told they knew who she was and the power she held. The she looked directly at me. "Are you certain this is how you wish it to be? Because once done it can never again be undone. "Yes I'm sure – Although I did hear some grumbling in the background – so hurry the hell up cause I've got things to do." I answered. She smiled at me "I knew I chose my champion well. Go forth and make me proud. Give rise to the strongest race beneath the celestials. With that she raised her right hand and it began to glow with power. Then she swiftly dropped it to release a tsunami of pure gamma power that swept me and all the other hulks away. I felt as if every single cell in my body was exploding. And watch in horror as my body disintegrated. Nut not just me, all the hulks bodies were vanishing too. Soon there was nothing left of us but ash. However we weren't dead. I could feel the presence of the others along with my own mind. Then all at once we were hurtled towards each other like atoms in a particle collider. The ashes of our collective corpses began to swirl and thicken into a humanoid husk. Our smashed together consciousness was blown into the ashen shell and cemented in place.

Then all was dark. My rebirth, complete.

* * *

Author's note: hey ya'll just finish chapter two. story really starts now. tell me what you think. time for him to start laying down the law.


	3. Chapter 3

**Return**

I opened my new eyes to a completely different world than when I closed them. I knew where I was but it was as if I had not truly seen it until now. Gamma energy radiated from this place as if from the mouth of a vast ocean. After all the creator of the realm was the source of gamma throughout the universe. But still, to see it in it's true from was breathtaking. Hmmm, know that I think about it isn't this the way Lyra described seeing things in her serene state. So I possess this ability now too. Or maybe I always did but never had access to it. Probably from one of the many incarnations that were once a part of my mind. Speaking of which, I closed my eyes and focused inwards. My mind, for the first time was truly clear, sharper and completely unified. Like a puzzle finally made whole again. However it did not feel the same. While I felt complete control over myself, I could also feel the raw unbridled mass of power and rage seething trough my bones. Power the likes of which I had never known. Power that made my past self who waged war in New York (war world hulk) seem like a infant throwing a temper tantrum. Not to mention I felt, heavier, taller too. I opened my and looked down to inspect myself. _Holy shit_ was the only thought that seemed justified for this. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Using my sharper mind I could deduce that my new height was 6 feet 6 inches and my body's new muscle mass and density put my weight around 400 – give or take a few – pounds. So this was the new ultimate me...niiiiiice.

"Are you done admiring yourself or you like another minute," came Comosa's voice from behind me filled with sarcasm.

"Well if you don't mind I'll take that minute, I am pretty awesome," I retorted.

"It would appear that you have finally gained a sense of humor, Dr. Banner," she spoke while narrowly glaring at me.

"Or just gained it back," closing my eyes and shrugging.

"Whatever the case may be it is time to move on to faze two. Return to earth, gather your family and for-fill our agreement. Less you come to learn my rage," she proclaimed.

"Jezz lady alright, try to keep your panties on straight. But you do know that this isn't going to be an overnight affair right. It will take time, centuries even." At this she burst into torrents of laughter.

"I am an immortal being. Time is of no consequence to one such as me, only purpose. Know is there anything that you require to start this path" She asked me. I thought long and hard about it. She said I already possessed everything I would need – which I could now see was true – and that the only hurtle was I. Now that that was resolved I was ready begin, but then an odd thought came to me. If I was going to do this, create a new race. Then there's no way I can do it on earth.

"You know, now that you mention it. There is one key thing that I will need."

Name it and you shall have it."

"I'm gonna need a fucking planet.

* * *

One Month Later

* * *

Rick pov

I woke up in mid-air. In the dead of the night with no idea of where I am or where I was going. Then again there was that dream I just had, man talk about freaky. There wasn't a place nor person in it. Hell I couldn't even see myself just darkness. But I knew I wasn't alone, there was another presence in there with me. A mass of such power it had me shaking in my own dream and for some reason it kept saying, "come home now." But if this, whatever this thing is wanted me to come home then why was I heading in the wrong direction. Why was I being instinctually pulled south towards the desert? My house was in the other direction. _Wait a minute, isn't this the direction of- "_ hey rick, is that you." A sudden shout yanked me out of my musings. I looked to my left to see who the hell would be this high up this late at night. To both my relief and concern it was none other than the jade giantess herself, Jennifer Walters aka the sensational she-hulk.

"Jen, what the heck are you doing out here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But I think our reasons are the same."

"So you had that creepy disembodied voice dream too?"

"Yep. And if the two of us had it then that could mean everyone else had it too."

"You mean all the other hulks. What do you think this means?"

"Don't know for sure yet but I've felt this pulled before. Back when Skaar first came to earth. Plus have you noticed where we're headed."

"Yeah, Vista Verde. Wait you don't think this has something to do with the big guy's disappearance a month ago do you. That stuff Betty said about him leaving to find a way to fix things, to fix him."

Yeah I do, although it's just a hunch. The fact that the both of us and more than likely the others too got that, command in a dream. And the fact we're instinctively headed towards the place where this all started. Leads me to conclude that Bruce is undoubtably involved in all this. I think...I think he's coming home."

"Well that's one hell of a hunch. Then a again you are a lawyer so I guess its pretty sound. We'll find out soon anyway."

"Yeah, but something tells me it isn't going to be anything like we're expecting."

* * *

 _Somewhere over the State of north Dakota_

 _(On board the shield Tricarrier)_

* * *

Within her office, Maria Hill sat at her desk combing over piles of reports and documents. When an agent burst into her office holding onto a tablet and panting for dear life. "Um director hill, there's been a startling new development that demands your immediate attention sir." He rasped out trying to catch his breath.

"Fine, just spit it out soldier. I have other things to do."

"Yes sir. At 1: 32 am this morning the hulks suddenly began to move south. We're tracking them now." At these words she slammed her palms onto the desk scattering papers and bolted to her feet. "What the hell, how many of them." She screamed at the man making him shirk backwards. "Um a-all of them sir. And they're moving at incredible speeds sir. Estimates show they'll all reach New Mexico by 7:00 am."

At the report Maria punched the desk then stormed out of the room pass the terrified man. "Oh this is just fucking lovely. Like my day wasn't complicated enough. I haven't even had my morning coffee yet and I have to deal with this shit. They don't pay me enough to handle this crap." She burst onto the control deck and everyone stood to attention. "Listen people we've got a hulk level treat heading towards New Mexico as I speck. I want the present online in the council room now. I want every able bodied agent suited up and ready for deployment and I want this tub in New Mexico by seven am. And someone contact the avengers. Now prey to every god we have on record and move your asses." Everyone flew into action carrying out the orders they were given. Maria headed for the council room to make her report.

Betty pov

 _Bruce,_ that was the only thought on my mind. Since he left a month ago I've worried nonstop about him. I still couldn't believe he'd come to me after what I'd done to him. I couldn't understand how he could still love me after all I've done. Since my rebirth as the red she-hulk all I've done is cause him pain and worry. Then I tried to have him assassinated but created a monster hell bent on depowering all hulks and what does he do. Does he hate me, does he shut me out of his life for good. No, he just laughs it off like it's nothing. He comes to me for support...to me. Even promising to make things right, to create a place just for us. Making love to me more incredible than I'd ever had it (seriously you'd think I was religious the way I was crying out to god) in my life. Even have the family we knew we never could before. Know I found myself descending from four thousand feet straight into the gamma world base in Vista Verde. It was early on a Thursday morning, probably around eight am. Judging from the dots in the distance I knew I was not the only or the first one here.

"Hey there Betty. Long time no see. Last time was with that whole doc green thing." Rick was the first to greet me laughing awkwardly.

"Rick, Jen. You two received Bruce's message as well I take it." I said.

"Yeah. So that dream was Bruce's doing after all huh" Jen replied.

"Yes it was. I believe he-" I stopped as a caught sight of two more incoming figures, one male and the other female. They landed about seven yards from us. When the dust cleared the new arrivals were shown to be the children of the hulk, Skaar and Lyra.

"So we were not the only ones pulled here it would appear" Skaar proclaimed, walking over to us, his half sister in tow. He frowned when he saw me due to the bitter history between us. Namely the times we tried to kill each other. The fact that he was the child of the man I loved and another woman didn't exactly help the situation either.

"Join the party kids. We're pretty this has something to do with your dad." Jen piped up to Skaar's inquire.

"Are you sure that this is Banner's doing aunt Jen. How could he have been able to summon us like this?" Lyra stated.

"I've got no idea kid. Guess we'll just have to ask him when he gets here." Jen replied to her adopted niece.

"Heads up people we've got incoming. Looks like the gangs all here" shouted Rick. Sure enough I could make out four objects inbound. A hulk I immediately recognized as my father, two personalized aircraft and a...wait, is that a flying scooter. My father was the first to land and he immediately asked

"What in the name of Uncle Sam is going on here?"

"Dude, we don't know. Just pick a card and wait your turn" Rick answered him"

"I wasn't talking to you Jones."

"You asked a general question dumb-ass, so I answer you."

"You really want me to rip that armored hide off your ass don't you?"

"One, feel free to try and two, stop staring at my ass pervert."

"That's it Jones am gonna-"

"Oh for the love of god. You two better cut the crap or so help me I'm gonna plant my foot so far up your asses I'll be able to tap dance on the back of your fucking teeth" I screamed. Then everyone was staring at me.-

"He started it." Rick said pointing a finger at my dad.

"You Know what..." before he could finish my father was cut off by a third party.

"Ladies ladies please no fighting. There's enough of me to go around."

"Oh shut it Greff. Your own mother wouldn't want you" Mess interjected.

Knock off the grab-ass. We're here for more important reasons" Grey commanded.

"A reason none of us understands by the way. I'll assume that everyone here had that dream as well." Prodigy inquired.

"It seems to have only occurred to those with gamma based powers" said Preacher. The five new entries were the gamma corps. A group of individuals tricked by General Stryker into hating the hulk and experimented on giving them gamma powers to one kill him.

"Not only those with gamma. For us the war-bound have also been summoned" said Korg, acting leader of the hulks sworn brothers and sisters the war-bound.

"And what about that one over there who is also an ally of our king. He also possesses no gamma powers." Eloe asked while thrusting her thumb at the one who arrived on the flying scooter. The hulks biggest fan and advocate, Amadeus Cho. Who laughed awkwardly and mumbled "yeah just regular old me, you know. Nothing special going on over here. Nope not a thing. Except being probably being the smartest one here of course." Prodigy snorted at that comment. Anyway, what I'm more interested in is the fact that whatever is on its way is big enough to gain shields attention. And not just them. I'm talking the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and the whole nine yards people.

Within five minutes the above mentioned parties arrived. Armour agents descended to the ground and surrounded us. The Avengers comprising of falcon as the Captain America, Thor (female version), Hawkeye, Black widow, Vision, Miss Marvel and War Machine were the next to follow. Really wish I had my big-ass sword right about now. Falcon stepped forward and at the same time so did my father. Wait, did he think he was the leader here.

"General Ross, I didn't come here for a confrontation." He said

"Good. Cause if you did then you didn't bring enough men. So why don't you hop back in your little jet and get lost" Ross replied.

"Can't do that sir. I'm under direct orders from the president. I'm here to discern your motives. And if they proved hostile, detain you by any means necessary. At that my father threw back his head and laughed. Even Rick and Jen were snickering a bit.

"Wait let me get this straight. You're going to detain us. And you think you can because what, you chosen to wield Steve Rogers special Frisbee. I said looking incredulously at him.

"Look Betty I didn't come here for a fight."

"Yes you did or you wouldn't have come here."

"Please just listen to me for a sec-" whatever he was about to say was cut short a voice that boomed through loud speakers coming from the Tricarrier. "Attention all hulks, war-bound, gamma corps and you Amadeus. This is Maria hill, director of shield. By order of the president of the..." then whatever she was about to say was cut by something else entirely. For right at that moment a massive interstellar cruiser twice the size of the Tricarrier just shimmered into existence.

It was liquid black with sea green accents along the bow, sides and stern. It was hovering exactly opposite to the Tricarrier facing it bow to bow. For a few minutes no one spoke. Nobody had a clue what to say or what was going on. But in my gut I knew who was on that ship. I could feel it in my heart. Then the loud speakers on the newly arrived ship sounded.

"Attention all shield, Avengers, Fantastic Four and every other fucking person that shouldn't be here. This is Bruce Banner, leader of the hulks. By my order, leave now. Failure to comply will result in me getting angry and trust me; you won't like me when I'm angry.

* * *

Author's note: I plan to really get the ball rolling now. And demonstrate how powerful the hulk truly should be. Thanks for reading and the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Time to Go

* * *

Bruce's pov

Form the control room of my ship I had a full 360 degree panoramic view of the world outside. So I could clearly see the shock, confusion and panic that rolled across the faces of those that we're assembled below me. It was priceless. I couldn't help but chuckle at their expressions. The Maria's voice sounded from the Tricarrier's speakers.

"Well well well if it isn't my former employee. You've been missing for quite some time Banner"

"Yeah I took a few days off, personal reasons. And you were more my sponsor that my employer."

Oh so you were just using me for my resources. Then in that case you're fired."

"I like to think of it as a mutual agreement. Plus you can't fire me, I quitted about a month ago, didn't you get my memo." Man I would love to see the look on her face right about now. "Now if you don't mind could you and your people leave? I have important matters to discuss with my family and friends...and Ross"

"You know I can't just simple do that right. And last time I checked we have the numerical advantage not to mention tech that you yourself design" she countered. I could've sworn I heard ricks (in his A-bomb form by the way) voice from the ground screaming "REALLY DUDE."

"However I believe that we can negotiate an amicable compromise. Seeing as we are former colleges" I let her words sink in for a moment while they all waited in rigid silence. Then with a deathly calm I gave my answer.

"Negotiate you say, but I am uninterested in negotiations. Have you ever seen a lion negotiate with ants, because I haven't? Besides, what could you give me that I couldn't just take? I'm more powerful than I've ever been. Powerful enough to make the war I waged in New York look like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Now this is the last time I will ask, get out of my sight or I get violent. You have ten seconds."

With those words I decided it was time to enter the fray. Pressing a button in the console on the right-hand armrest of my command chair. A the access port to a chute that ran through the body of the ship straight through the hull opened up. As I stood the panoramic view faded to black. I walked over and stopped at the threshold, briefly wondering if I should transform into my hulk state. It was a ten thousand foot drop to the ground. Then I grinned savagely and decided against it. My new body even in human form held the power and durability equal to my long time freeing and rival Ben Grimm (the thing) so I just jumped while laughing to myself.

As I sailed through the air I could see the shock written their faces except for one, Betty. Even when she's in her hulk from I can still see what was in her heart and it wasn't shock or fear. But relief, worry and love instead. I smiled at that fact then turned my attention back to sticking my landing, hitting the ground feet first with enough force to create a ten meter wide hole around me, sending dust and sand into the air. I stayed crouch until the dust cleared then stood up straight and took a deep breath. Turing slowly around to face my friends, family and allies - and Ross - and said "did you guys miss me."

* * *

Jen's pov

* * *

Whoever this was I was sure of one thing, this man is not my cousin. He was completely different from the cousin I grew with. Everything about him was felt bigger, and I mean BIGGER. He was taller, well over a foot from the last time we meet. And he looked like he'd been bench pressing a bus and drinking nothing but red bull mixed with five hour energy for the past six months. But it wasn't just his body, his very presence was different. He exuded an aura of authority as if everyone here was simply beneath him. He wore a black skin tight shirt that went mid-way up his neck with sleeves that went about three inches past his elbow and black biker style gloves. Black pants that reached just below his calf muscles made of the same material and black gladiator style sandals. Plus this deep purple – what was with him and purple - cloth that was wrapped around his waist (like the red cloak thing Broly wears round his pants) and held in place by a black belt – yes pun intended – with an intricately carved sliver buckle in the shape of an H. But the most astounding feature was by far his eyes, they were now a lustrous emerald green and he no longer wore glasses. Even I had to admit my cousin was pretty fucking hot, and thank god he got rid of that ridiculous Mohawk.

"Seriously you're all just gonna stand there and just gawk at me or what." His voice broke into my thoughts. And before anyone could respond Betty longed towards him. Reverting to human state in mid-air and tackling him with enough force to knock him to the ground. But instead he caught her as if she weighed nothing, then again looking at him now she probably didn't to him. They instantly started heated make-out session making everyone – especial her old man – uncomfortable. I would've suggested they find a room but the way they were going at it I think they would've taken me seriously. Unfortunately the uninvited onlookers weren't as patient as us.

"Dr. Banner can I have a word with you." The voice belonged to – formerly known as Falcon - Captain America. But my cousin flat-out ignored him; it was kinda sad watching try to act calm and composed.

Then he cleared his throat and tried again. "Please Dr. Banner, I would like for this to not come to a fight." Yeah I bet you wouldn't cause you know you'd get your ass kicked. But at least he got through to Bruce. He release Betty and told her "go stand with the others for a bit while I deal with the riffraff. She was reluctant at first but nodded then transformed and jumped backwards landing beside me. She looked at me only to see a stupid grin plastered on my face then turned her face away while mumbling "shut up Walters" when I didn't say anything. Bruce turned to face the new Captain.

"A fight you say. Don't you think you're being a bit too hopeful?" He said

"What do you mean by that" the cap returned.

"Well in my experience a fight would imply that both parties have a chance of winning."

"Wait are you trying to say that that wouldn't be the case here" Miss Marvel interjected.

"Precisely, it would not even close. In fact it would be more accurate to call it a one-sided slaughter." I could see alot of them getting real antsy at that last comment, some even started to back away.

"Even if it were so we can't afford to overlook-"

"Listen here Captain American Chicken or whatever the fuck you're called now. I've asked you all to leave nicely three times and I don't intend to ask again. Perhaps what you require is a little...Incentive.

I watched with agitation as Bruce spread his arms wide and bent his knees, like he was ready to take a charge from a linebacker. Gamma energy exploded from his body strong enough to push even us back and he began to transform. He grew bigger than he ever was before, over ten feet tall and surprisingly his clothes expanded right along with him. Guess he solved the whole ripping out of his clothes problem. Waves of energy rippled out from his body, shaking the air and cracking the earth. This power was familiar. Wait, this was his world breaker mode, you're telling me he can control that now.

It must've registered in the shield agents minds that they were fucked because they panic and open fire. This made everyone else join in too. But amongst the hail of bullets and energy blast Bruce just stood there with a merciless smile on his face as their attacks were deflected by the immense gamma energy pouring out of his body.

"Everybody hit the deck" I screamed as veins thick as rope crisscrossed down his arms and back.

"Vanish" is all he says then brings his hands together. The resulting shock-wave due the clap is so powerful that it creates a visible white wall of compressed air accompanied by a sonic boom. Everything in front of it was blown away. Shrubbery and earth, the shield soldiers, the avengers and the other heroes, even the Tricarrier was hit by the shock-wave. It's forward rooter of the starboard side and every window was blown out, even the clouds above were shattered. The ship listed to the side and started to lose altitude. The only ones who were not sent flying were the fantastic four due to Sue putting a force field around them, but effort placed too much strain on her causing her to black out. And Thor – girl version – who before getting hit dropped her hammer to the ground and held on to the strap. Using the hammer's enchantment to keep herself grounded in place, it was pretty clever actually. When the shock-wave finally dissipated everything within a hundred miles of it had been swept away leaving nothing but raw jagged landscape and the few people who withstood the blast.

"Hmm it would appear that some of you remain. Then again that shock-wave was only about half strength anyway. Maybe I should take this seriously now." His words left everyone dumbfounded. For all that destruction you're telling us it was just fifty percent. "Um cos what the hell, don't you think that was going overboard a little?

He turned to us looking like he'd just chase off a door to door salesman.

"Well I did ask them to leave politely didn't I. They chose not to listen so I chose the next best option."

"Bruce, how could you do this." The one who spoke while staring wide eyed was Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic.

"Easy I clapped. And unless you want me to do it again I would suggest you gather your friends and leave. Please Reed don't force me to destroy you, all of you."

"Heh, you've always wanted to be left alone. Perhaps we should have listen." He then turned and began making his way with the rest of his team back to their ship. However Thor was not so inclined as to relent so easily.

"I have wanted the chance to test my might against you hulk. And I shall not relinquish it so quickly." She said swinging her hammer rapidly.

"Surely you do not mean to challenge me woman, stupidity of that magnitude cannot possible exit. You should ask your predecessor how conflicts between us usual ended. Bruce replied glaring at her. Nonetheless she shouted a war cry, swung her hammer and flew straight at him. However her attack never connected because in that moment Betty sprinted forward. Leaping to intercept her then grabbing her by the face and driving her head into the ground causing spider-web fractures to spread out twenty feet from the impact point.

"Oh no you don't girlie. I'm the only woman allowed to kick his ass. So scram bitch. Betty grabbed her by her ankle and began spinning with her in tow. Building up momentum before launching her through the air so hard she became a dot on the horizon. With that all the unwanted guess had been cleared out. The Tricarrier had flown off to making emergency repair after collecting their injured and unconscious agents. The rest had the common sense not to stick around after the incentive they were giving.

Betty walked over to Bruce and took his hand. He sighed contentedly and kissed her o the forehead now that he towered over her, heck over all of us.

"You gonna tell us why you gathered us all here or what cos?"

"Just waiting on the final arrival and then we'll begin. Hmm speak of the devil." He said as a portal – tech he created when he ran around as doc green - opened up near us and out stepped Marlo Jones wearing a cannery yellow vest, knee length jeans and sandal. Rick practically squeaked when he saw his wife and ran forward to give her a crushing hug.

"Baby what the hell are you doing here" he asked her a little frantically

"Bruce called me over. Said he had some life changing news to share and he wanted me to be here when he did" she replied shrugging.

"What the hell big guy, why'd you go and involve her is this" he spat at Bruce.

"Wait you didn't tell him you called me" Marlo also asked him.

"Figured he'd bitch about it, besides I kinda just got here." He seemed to only answer the latter question. He started to walk towards the entrance door to the gamma world base with Betty in tow but when Ross addressed him.

You seriously expect us to just follow you. After all the shit you pulled." Ross spit out with as much venom to the words as he could. Tiny flames dancing off his shoulders

"For the sake of the future, yes, I do" Bruce returned flatly.

"C'mon cos you gotta give us more to go on that, what's cooking in the big brain of yours? And how come you don't mind being called Bruce in your hulk form." I asked him he was silent for a while then sighed heavily.

"Very well" he started "As of today all of us will be leaving Earth. I'll give you all the details once we're inside."

Now it was our turn to fall silent, contemplating what he had just said. The almost simultaneously we screamed out.

"WHAT."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gathering of Monster

* * *

Bruce's pov

I gauged every one of their reactions after giving them the rundown of my recent activities. Watching the emotions rolled across their faces, fear, trepidation, understanding and a little hope. We had all gathered in the council room at the gamma world base after shield and the rest of the heroes had retreated, some more reluctant than others. Now the remaining eighteen brooded silently over my master plan. Those who were chosen to stay along with myself included: Betty, Jen, Lyra, Skaar, Rick, Marlo, Ross, Amadeus, Gray, Mess, Griffin, Prodigy, Eloe Kaifi, Korg, Brood, Kate Waynesboro and the newest addition, Voltoria. After several minutes of quiet contemplation the silence was finally broken.

Ross: "let me see if I got this right. Some cosmos chick wants you to create a whole new race of people for her."

Bruce: "Yes."

Ross: "So she fixed your fucked up head and gave you a planet."

Bruce: "Yes."

Ross: "And now you want all of us to what, go live there like little house on the prairie be fruitful and multiple.

Bruce: "That basically sums it up.

Jen: "Look Cos I get where you're coming from I do. And congrats on healing that whole multiple personalities thing, but this is nuts. You can't just expect us to pack up and take off to some new world. I mean you're basically asking us to abandon our lives here."

Lyra: "I agree with Aunt Jen. You may be my biological father Bruce but that does not give you the right to dictate my life."

Skaar: "Yeah what she said."

Rick: "What I want to know is why you brought my wife here. She's got nothing to do with this."

Marlo: "He didn't force me to come here I came because I chose to. And don't you dare try to pull the husband card cause right know I'm not so sure I want _you_ to have it." She shouts at him.

Rick: "But babe, I'm just trying to keep you safe." He whimpers while panicking at her words.

Marlo: "Oh really, you're protecting me by leaving me all alone. Thanks honey I feel so safe knowing that." She practically screamed at him.

Mess: "Um should we get involved in all this crap." She whispers to her teammates.

Griffin: "You kidding me we totally should. This shits better than young and the restless. The tension boiling in here is thick enough to drink with a fork.

Prodigy: "Yes I also say we wait. At least until Hulks or Banner's true motives is known."

Grey: "Agreed. And I don't think he cares either way what we call him now."

As heated shouts and hushed whispers were thrown about the room tempers started to flare. But a few managed to keep their cool, my war-bound, Betty and surprisingly Amadeus. Now why was he here? I don't remember calling him out and the last I checked he had no gamma powers. But now that I think about it I do feel gamma energy radiating faintly from him and he did show up here. Hmm, just what is he playing at.? I was snapped from my thoughts as Ross suddenly got up.

"You know what Banner, you may be stronger now but it'll be a cold day in hell before I take orders from you. Enjoy your little freak club." He spat out and began to walk away. At that point my patience sapped.

"SIT DOWN!...now." I yelled and slap the metal armrest hard enough to crumple it. Gamma flared from my eyes and roared out of my body hard enough to make everyone shield themselves and shake the room. No not just the room, perhaps the whole building, heck maybe even the desert outside, I still have some difficulty controlling this much raw power. I glared at Ross almost daring him to piss me off further. Luckily for him he decided to retake his seat. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before resuming.

Bruce: "I'm surprised Ross. I thought a tactician such as you would've been able to see the bigger picture here." I could see everyone's interest pique.

Ross: "Bigger picture huh. Why don't you enlighten me then" he said and I could hear the sarcasm.

Bruce: "Fine, then let me pose to you a Hypothetical question."

Ross: "And what would that be."

Bruce: "Let's say that you were still human. What would you do if you found out that my daughter was pregnant? I watched as Ross's expression went flat and Lyra's went livid. Everyone else was ether confused or shocked. She shot to her feet, slamming her palms into the table denting it.

Lyra: "W-what the hell kinda question is that. There's no way I-I'd-"

"Can you be so sure?" I cut her off. I sighed deeply planning my next words carefully. This is where I make them understand what I was truly trying to do. She slowly sat back down and I pressed on.

Bruce: "listen Lyra, even if these if these are words you never wish to hear from me please allow me to say them. To you and your brother" Skaar's full focus landed on me. "A father is supposed to love, nurture and protect his children and so far I've barely done ether one. You've suffered through things that no child should have to bear and have been ostracized and hated simply for being my children. For that I can make no apology that would ever be enough. But know that if I had known that ether of you were alive sooner I would have made any effort to be a part of your lives. That being said the only thing that we can do now is learn from past mistakes and Keep moving forward. Which is why I asked Ross the question I did, one to which I would like an honest answer. So Ross what would you have done."

Everyone's heads turned to Ross, waiting for his answer. Lyra was wearing a particular expression. But I soon realized it wasn't just her but also every other woman in the room. Perfect just the effect I was going for. Then Ross started chuckling to himself.

Ross: "So this hypothetical question is for if I was Still just human is it.

Bruce: "Yep just your former hard-ass jerk of a general self."

Ross: "Well then the answer is obvious isn't it? Of course I would have had it and the mother killed. There's no way I would've let a monster give birth to another monster. And I'm pretty damn sure the rest of humanity would've agreed with me, heck they probably would've helped."

The answer stunned them all into silence. No matter how much they wanted to, they couldn't dispute or deny it.

Bruce: "Precisely my point. Lyra, Skaar, you two are in both body and mind. Beautiful, strong, and stubborn to a fault and even if you don't care what I say, I could not be more proud or honored to be your father. And I have no doubt that you will one day find love, and that love will lead to the creation of a new life. But do you think that such a child will be accepted here? Do you think humanity will allow a monster to grow and play with their children? No they will not, like you, like all of us, that child will be fear, ostracized, hated or worse, killed. And you can take not only my word but Ross and Mess's over there that if it meant protecting your child you would do anything, fight anything and risk everything to do so."

Ross went silent and Mess's eyes faded to a far away time. Probably to the accident that took her son from her in which she lost her left arm and the left side of her face trying to save. Everyone else started to realize how serious this was.

Bruce: "I have lived my life since that faithful day till now denying the plain and simple truth, that I had become a monster. That humanity will not accept me or my family. But I am a monster, I'm the strongest one there is. So why should I risk my life to protect humanity when they constantly reject and betray me. They are puny, greedy, prideful and spiteful little beings and you know what. Humanity is overrated anyway. There's a saying, it is not what you are but who you chose to be that defines you. So I want to created a world where we can live the way we wish to. Without having to look over our shoulder at who's trying to stab us in the back. A place where our children can grow without fear of being hatred or hunted for being what they are. That is my dream, my desire. So who here wants in on it?

Betty: "Bruce, while you were gone I did alot of thinking. About what you said before you left, about us. Trying to understand why things never seemed to work out between us. After I became the red she-hulk, after all that shit went down with the leader and M.O.D.O.K and Samson. We tried to make things worked again but couldn't. For two people who have loved each other since the moment we met and were once married even if for a short time, you'd think it would be easy for us. But two things were preventing that from happening. The first was you Bruce. You wanted what we use to have, to go back to the way things were. You couldn't accept the fact that this is what we are now and that there is no going back. Second was the fact that this world would never simple allow people like us to have a happily ever after. But those obstacles no longer stand in our way. So regardless of what the others chose I will stand by your side. Besides someone needs to keep your ass in line.

Jen: "I don't know about this Bruce. What you're saying makes sense but I've still got alot things I want to do here."

Bruce: sighs heavily "You know there's something I've always wanted to say to you Jen. And that is that in all the years I've known you I've never once thought of you as my cousin."

Jen: "Bruce." She says gasping and I can hear the hurt in her voice.

Lyra: turns to me almost shaking with anger. "Father how dare you say such a thing-"

Bruce: "Let me finish" I snap at her. "Anyway, you've always felt more like a sister to me. You've always looked out for me ever since we were kids even hiding me from my old man when he was on one of his benders. You've always had my back, always supporting me even when I was at my worse and I could never thank you enough for that. That's why I what you with me on this. Besides I said we're leaving earth, I never said we're abandoning it. Think of it as living in the country side but working in the city. I'll just build a space-time jump gate here in the base so we can come back to earth whenever we wish."

Jen: "Well you should've just lead with that from the get go. You didn't have to go all Oprah on me ya know. Of course I'm in, we're family right." She tried to sound angry but that's really hard to do when you're smiling and crying.

Bruce: "And as for you Marlo, the reason I called you here is because I want you to come along with us. Although the gravity there will be ten times that of earths so you'll have to become one of us in order to survive there. So what do you say, wanna become the harpy for real this time? In full control of yourself this time of course."

Marlo: "You say what know."

Rick: fly's to his feet. "NO! NO WAY! Not over my dead body Bruce."

Marlo: "I believe he was addressing me, not you, and I can make my own damn choices. So unless you want to go from married to single faster than you can say A-bomb smash you'll sit down and shut up."

Now I've fought gods, monsters, aliens and demons and shit you can't even imagine won. But I've never won a battle with my pissed off wife so I knew Rick didn't have a chance in hell. And when he meekly sat back down I know I was right.

Marlo: "OK Bruce explain it to me fully."

Bruce: "Very well. You're Rick wife Marlo. When you two exchanged vows you meant them didn't you, for better or worse and everything else."

Marlo: "Of course I did or I wouldn't have said them."

Bruce: "So it stand to reason that any major event that impact Rick's life will also impact yours. As someone who's tried living a Married life while being a hulk like Rick I can say from experience that it doesn't work, it never will."

Betty: "I can vouch for that."

Bruce: "So that's why you're. Either you can come with us as a fellow hulk and stand side by side with your husband as we usher in a whole new world. Or both you and Rick can continue your lives here on earth. But know that if you chose to stay I will depower Rick so he can live a normal human life with you."

Marlo: "I'm in."

Bruce: "Just like that. I kinda wasn't expecting an answer that fast."

Marlo: "Were you expecting me to say no. Why the hell would I want to stay a weak pathetic human depending on heroes to save the day when I can be one? Plus I get to fly and shoot lasers from my hands and shit. Who in their right minds wouldn't choose that?"

Rick: finally working up the nerve to talk again. "Babe it ain't so cut and dry. It's more dangerous than you think."

Marlo: "Honey I've house death itself in my body. I can so do this. So Bruce like I said I'm in."

Bruce: "OK then, welcome to the crew. How about you Rick."

Rick: sighing deeply "if she's in then so I'm I. So what now, we become galactic heroes or something. Maybe we should call ourselves the agents of smash or something.

Jen: "Please don't mention that Disney crap Rick. I can't believe Stan sold us out like that. They totally fucked us up in that show." She grumbled to herself while rubbing her temples with her thumbs.

Rick: "What was that Jen?"

Jen: "Nothing, just talking to myself." she says quietly.

Bruce: "And to the gamma corps, what will you do."

Griffin: "Quick question. If I chose to stay do I get depowered?"

Bruce: "Yes."

Griffin: "Well then I'm in. I always wanted to move to another planet anyway."

Mess: "I'm in on one condition."

Bruce: "And what's that."

Mess: "I want you to take Abomination's cells outta me. Ryker put the D.N.A of the bastard that took my son from me in me and made me think it was your fault. I want every single fucking molecule of him out."

Bruce: "I give you my word that I'll try my best. But I make no promises."

Mess: "Fine then, I'll take what I can get."

Prodigy: "I'll tag along. This sounds like it could be fun. The creation of the strongest non-celestial race there is. I can see myself as a founding member, what say you Grey."

Grey: "Sure why not, ain't like I got anything to stick around here for. You can count the Gamma corps in."

Bruce: "Good to hear. To my war-bound, Heh, do I even need to ask?

Brood: "No, you do not because you already know the answer."

Eloe: "You are our king Hulk. And we have sworn to follow you until death and from that oath we shall not stray.

Korg: "We are war-bound."

Kate: "Um, I know I'm the new member to this team but from what I've seen. You are a man who is worth following, a true leader. So I will show the same loyalty as the rest of the war-bound."

Bruce: "Thank you, all of you. And now for your answer Ross, but before that, care to explain why you're radiating so much energy and heat."

Ross: "What's it matter to you."

Bruce: "If it could affect the others and my plans then it matters."

Ross: "Well if you must know this is the handy work of Zero/One. I was tracking her about two weeks back but she flip the table and caught me instead. Next thing I know I'm waking up in some desert with her standing over me. She said she was leaving earth in search of greater tech and knowledge, go figure, and something bout creating a supreme being but that she had unfinished business with me. Said she'd give me a blessing and a curse for create her but always getting her way.

Betty. "What did that crazy bitch do to you dad."

Ross: "Well first up she cured my greatest weakness."

Bruce: "Wait you don't mean-"

Ross: "Yep, I don't overheat anymore. Which is kind of a double edge sword in and of itself. The Good news, no more burning myself out, bad news, if I get too hot I could very well incinerate the surface of the planet.

Betty: "And what's the Curse."

Ross: "She took away from me the one thing she knew I didn't want to lose. While I was unconscious she flooded my body with cosmic and gamma energy, permanently burning away my ability to revert to my human state ever again. So I guess I got no reason to stay on earth either."

Betty: "Oh dad."

Rick "OK Ross I don't like you. But even I have to admit that that's pretty messed up. Sorry man."

Ross: "Whatever, it ain't what you are right milksop."

Bruce: "Right. Now as for you Amadeus, just what the hell did you do to yourself?"

Amadeus: Well um, you remember back when we took down leader and the intelligencia."

Bruce: "Get to the point."

Amadeus: "OK so I might have downloaded the blueprints for Samson's cathexis-ray and their data on the gammafication process then using those and some modified calculations, turned myself into a hulk possessing cosmic and gamma rays with the ability to rewrite the laws of physics. No biggie.

Bruce: "Then come I couldn't sense or locate you when I was depowering the others."

Amadeus: Dude I'm one of the eight smartest men on the planet. I think I can disappear if I want to."

Bruce: "Good point."

Amadeus: "Also and please don't get mad but I kinda, sort of, invited some people of my own."

Bruce: "You did WHAT!" despite what he said, I got angry.

Amadeus: "Look big guy base on what Betty told us while you were M.I.A. I thought that this would be what you'd chose to do when you got back so I asked some people how feel the same way that you do to tag along. If they wanted to that is."

Just then the doors were thrown open and Voltoria entered the room. I had ordered her to stay on the ship and alert me to anything that was approaching the base.

Jen: "So that's the girl you rescued from smugglers and turned into a hulk. She's cute.

Voltoria: "Father there's a massive amount of people heading towards the base. Should I destroy them?"

Jen: "And there's the emotional obliviousness."

Betty: "So she really calls you father."

Bruce: "Unfortunately yes. No matter how much I ask her to stop" I rose to my feet and made a bee line for the entrance, everyone else quickly on my heels wanting to see what the big commotion was about, and also to talk more with Voltoria, especially Lyra. When I burst though the front doors I was slammed in the face by the cheers of a mass amount of people I didn't even know. From Mutants to Inhumans to Atlantians and monster I couldn't even identify. All of them were praising me, chanting my name and begging me to take them with me. I turned to Amadeus seething with irritation and said "I'm going to kill you." But no one was paying attention to me; even the crowd had gone silent.

Amadeus: "Dude, I think Uncle Sam just beat you to the punch." He said while staring into the sky. I followed his gaze and deadpanned at what I saw. For descending upon us was a nuclear missile.

Bruce: "And here I was thinking that Obama was a nice guy."

* * *

Author's note: so this chapters a bit longer than the others but I don't think that's a bad thing. I was trying to give everyone a part it this one and I hope I nailed it. Plus I put a fourth wall break here and there, let's see if you can spot them.


	6. Chapter 6

We Get Upgrades, Sweet

* * *

Rick: "What the French toast, did they seriously just launch a nuke at us."

Jen: "Don't they know that a nuke would just make us stronger right. Do they really think it would kill us?"

Marlo: "Um I'm pretty sure it would kill me though."

Griffin: "Trying to take you guys out I get. But I'm too beautiful to die."

Betty: "Still, of all their options. Why a nuke. Surely they must know that it wouldn't work."

Ross: "Unless they aren't aiming at us."

Bruce: "I see. Their target is not us but everyone else that came here. Because of Amadeus's actions alot of the world's freaks and monster are gathered at this place. And to make sure that they eliminate everyone they consider a threat their taking no chances."

Ross: "Couldn't have put it better myself. So what now, cause unless we stop that thing then we're gonna have alot of dead people on our hands."

Amadeus: "No sweat, I got this." He dashed forward and began to grow and expand. He grew to about eight feet in height and about five maybe six hundred pounds in weight. His skin turned red and complex mathematical symbols created a circle on his forehead, probably a manifestation of his hulked out hyper-mind. Plus his clothes grew right along with him so, bonus.

Bruce: "OK kid I'll admit, I'm impressed. I see you fine tuned the process to prevent what happened last time."

Amadeus: "Yeah but I still have to look to you. No fair going to a freaky dimension and getting taller man. By the way, you're not gonna try and like, depower me or anything like that are you.

Bruce: "Nah kid. If you wanna be a hulk then more power to ya. But don't think that this is gonna be some walk in the park cause I promise you, it's anything but.

Amadeus: "No worries, I've got you as a mentor." He says punching Bruce's shoulder.

Jen: "Excuse me ladies but if you're quite done with the bro-manse, could we get back to the GIGANTIC FUCKING NUCLEAR MISSILE that's heading right for us." She shouts while pointing at said missile.

Amadeus: "No probs. I'll just turn it into the world's biggest shuwama. Wonder how nuclear flavoured lamb taste" but that's a question he never got an answer to. Because the missile suddenly veered off course and headed in a completely different direction. And It was only later that we learned that it actually did hit Florida with catastrophic results.

Amadeus: "I swear I didn't touch it yet."

"That was not of your doing boy, it was of mine" a voice came from high above us. As the figure descended I could feel a force pushing me, pushing all of us into the ground. There was only one man in the world that could cause this kind of pressure and I had to grit my teeth and resist the urge to jump up there and punch him in the face.

Bruce: "Graviton" I growled through grounded teeth.

Graviton: "Feel free to thank me" He said smiling arrogantly, stopping thirty meters above us. I've fought graviton before so I'm well aware of his strength. But the power radiating from him now was on a completely different level, rivaling a cosmic event itself. I couldn't help but click my tongue as I asked.

Bruce: "What do you want Hall? Clearly you didn't come here to play the shining hero." I asked him to which He chuckled to himself, clearly amused at some inside joke. _OK, just breath, hear him out first, then beat his face in._ I thought.

Graviton: "Oh come now Banner. As fellow men of science I am certain that you have already devised the reason for my being here." He replied with the same arrogance. I turned to Amadeus again, energy flaring from my eyes from my irritation.

Jen: "oh come on cos, he's heart was in the right place." She said encouragingly.

Amadeus: "Why thank you Jen."

Jen: "Even if he's head was up his ass." She continued with a snicker.

Amadeus: "I take it back, no thank you for you." He returned, pouting.

Rick: "beside big guy, you gotta admit that all these people here are pretty much in the same boat as us, some have had it even worst."

Ross: "And you wonder why they'd try to wipe us off the face of the map. Every single person here is considered a treat to humanity. And with all these freaks gathering at the same place with a new and improved hulk at the forefront, they probably fear you're gonna launch another war like you did in Manhattan. So they're trying to take us out or at the very least as many as they can."

Betty: "Bruce, I'm sure that you can find some place for them. It's a whole planet for crying out loud, just put them on another continent or something."

Bruce: "I left LMD'S to carry out construction of homes for each of us and other facility's using nanites that consume inorganic matter, propagate and build upon themselves. I did not account for others in my plans. And how many of them do you think will be able to bear the planets gravitational force?" I asked harshly. "HA HA HA HA HA." We all turned to look up at the source of the laughter.

Graviton: "And what is gravitational force to the master of gravity." OK, he was starting to get on my nerves on. I used just enough force to jump up to Graviton's level and hovered there, face to face with him.

Korg: "Well that's new." He said with a mixture of shock and humor.

Kate: "How is he doing that? Did anyone know he could do that?" she looked stunned.

Voltoria: "What father is doing is nothing, special." She said flatly.

Betty: "listing girl, the last time I checked my husband couldn't fly."

Prodigy: "No he's not flying, look at his feet, he's standing on something."

Mess: "Some kinda green disk."

Lyra: "That's gamma energy, but I don't understand. How is he able to stand on it like that?"

Voltoria: "quite, simplify. Father injected himself with nanites that carry out a wide range of, functions. The ones in his feet can create platforms from his own gamma energy for him to stand, on. He said that it negates the necessity to land between jumps, and can provide acceleration and directional change in mid-air, eliminating the advantage of, flyers." She explained in a flat tone of voice.

Jen: whistles loudly. "Sweet, that would drastically reduce property damage, not to mention being able to deal with those who can fly." Everyone nodded at this fact. "So what other nifty gadgets did my Cousin cook up?" then said man in questions voice boomed from above us.

Bruce: "Voltoria" he shouted. "take everyone inside and give them the nanites and equipment. Also send orders to the LMD'S, tell them to enact 'unplanned population'."

Voltoria: "Yes, father" was her simple reply. Then he snapped his fingers and a rift roughly the size of a large door appeared out of thin air. Then four heavily armored deaths head guards marched through the portal and stood to attention in perfect formation awaiting his orders.

Bruce: "Take the people gathered here inside and find them a place to rest and eat. If anyone attempts to start a commotion then incapacitate them, painfully if need be." "Rodger" they said in a unison machine voice, rounding up the crowd and leading them into the base.

Rick: "Um, yeah soooo, like the last time we got injected with something that Bruce wiped up, we lost our powers" he said hesitantly. But she just stared at him blankly which made him start laughing awkwardly. "Which totally won't happen this time, so, lead the way." She simply turned and walked back into the base.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Up In the Air**

* * *

Graviton: "Well, haven't you gotten stronger. And here I was thinking that I would have no competition left after learning of your, mysterious disappearance."

Bruce: "Hmm weren't you hiding under a rock somewhere. It would seem that I am not the only one who's grown in strength. Just what did you do to yourself Hall?"

Graviton: "The same as you Banner I suppose. I went to seek new and greater strength, and I found it. Now I wish to test my limits, so I hope that you wouldn't mind indulging me a bit." Just then the two men were interrupted.

Magneto: "Excuse me gentlemen, I do wish that you would remember there are others present who would like to join this conversation." He said joining us in the air. Then another joined in as well.

Namor: "Yes. That message sent out by your friend has intrigued me greatly. And I came here to find out if there was truth behind it or smoke." And right after he finished his comment we were joined by another, this time a pair.

Medusa: "Hulk, I speak on behalf of my husband, Blackbolt, leader of the Inhumans. If the words of that boy who calls himself your friend are true, then we wish to establish negotiations with you, as my husband has deemed it wise to be your friend rather that your enemy." She said, bowing deeply in respect. But it didn't end there for the sun was suddenly blotted out by clouds and a cold laugh – like that would frighten any of us - filed the air.

"So you would have a gathering of monsters and yet not invite me, how truly vexing" Came a voice, a voice that I knew all too well. The last time I heard it, I was ransacking his country while under the spell of a mystical Asgardian hammer. Hope he still isn't sore about that.

Bruce: "Well, to be joined by the king of the undead, should I feel honored or something?" With snide laughter he appeared form mist in his blood red Armour.

Dracula: "I will admit that it would please me if you did. But I am not here for such frivolity. I am here on far greater business."

Graviton: "Alright then if there are no further entrants, shall we get this meeting on the way." He snapped his fingers and a chunk of dessert rock a mile in diameter rose into the air to become the floor beneath our feet. Stone thrones emerging from the ground behind each of us matching our size and a thin slab rose from the floor to serve as a round table. I whistle my impression at the ease with which he had completed it. No doubt he had made himself much stronger and I wanted to know how and by how much. I looked each of them square in the face then closed my eyes and sighed.

Bruce: "fine then. Let's get this started shall we."

* * *

Back In the Base

* * *

Jen pov

We were all assembled in the training room having followed Voltoria's lead. There was some doubt among them as to what we were about to do and I couldn't blame them. After all the last time my cousin went sticking needles in people they went from super strength to super nothing much. Then again, seeing Bruce float in the air like that had most of us rubbing antiseptic cloth on our skin in preparation for the shot. That's when we felt it, immense pressure coming down on us from seemingly out of nowhere. It felt like the entire building was being compressed inwards. Great, I get to live out one of my dreams, experiencing what it feels like to be a sardine. That was a joke by the way so don't freak out. And yes I'm talking to you reader, since I don't know your name I'll just keep it general, know back to me.

Jen: "What the F are they up to out there. Are they trying to bring this place down or what" I stated loudly.

Rick: "I don't know, I mean its hulk and Graviton out there and those two alone could tear the planet apart. Not to mention I saw Magneto, Namor and Blackbolt out there as well and they're all heavy hitters too."

Ross: "Kid I would suggest you focus on what's in front of you and not behind. Now girl, Voltoria was it. I got two questions for you" listen to him talk like he's in charge. Most still be pissed that Bruce put him in his place back in the meeting. However if these two seriously got into a slug fest as they are now I'm not sure the solar system would be able to handle it. Voltoria replied to red with a simple "yes". Then he proceeded.

Ross: "Firstly, tell me more about yourself. I like to know just who the hell I'm working with and maybe you should transform while you're at it. You are a hulk are you not, least that's what Banner said." Know that he mentioned it he did kind of have a point. We barely knew anything about her other than the few details Bruce gave us. And she is the only one here not in her hulk form. Granted she's about an inch or two over six feet with blue - tribal tattooed looking marked – skin and white hair, but that was probably how she always looks. Not to mention the flat personality and bluntness, I'm really gonna have to teach her some sarcasms and insults for when she has to deal with people like red. But she transformed nonetheless, growing to seven feet tall. Her skin remained its blue color but her marking glowed white. Her hair turned to pure electrical energy making the whole room smell like ozone and her eyes became electric blue.

Voltoria: "I do not know who I, am. I do not know what I, am. Nor do I know where I came, from. Father says they kept me drugged and, asleep." She said in her nonchalant way, but at least it explains the lack of personality.

Lyra: "Who" she asked visibly shaking. Lyra was the type that did not need to be blood related to think of you as her sister, she came from a feministic future after all.

Voltoria: "The, smugglers. I was being kept on board in confinement as a living, battery. Father says that whatever race I am produces a high bioelectrical output like, eels. Father's was the first face I remember, seeing. Father happened upon them by chance and they attacked him. But he wiped them out instead and freed me from my, imprisonment. He took me in and taught me many things like how to read and, write. He gave me his power and taught me how to control my own and how to, fight. I will follow father anyway until the end of my, days." When she finished even red had softened up a bit and Lyra ran over and hugged her. Something the girl clearly wasn't used to but accepted. Still, to have been used as an energizer bunny all your life like that simply because of what she was. Betty, Mess and I glanced at each other and nodded, an unspoken vow passed between us. That if any man dared to try and harm our future children, we'd rip their fucking balls off and shove one down his throat and the other up his ass.

Ross: "Fine second question. Tell me exactly what these nanites that Banner ordered you to inject us with are made of and what they do?" he crossed his arms over his chest to appear intimidating, but most of us could see that her story had shaken him. She held her hands out palms up and within them appeared a large rectangular case. She opened it and displayed an injector and eighteen capsules of a brightly glowing metallic looking substance and the same amount of small black cases.

Voltoria: "Father said they are made of a substance known as, adamantium." She replied. Now for those of you who don't know, adamantium is the metal that coats wolverine's bones and gives him the whole 'I'm pretty much in – freakin' - destructible bitches' thing. Also made his ass magnetic, which ironically is how Bruce reversed the others depowering.

Ross: "And how did Banner get his hands on adamantium"

Voltoria: "Father had a sample from the arm of a being called, Ultron. Using the process of reverse engineering he was able to obtain its molecular blueprint and thus how it was created due to it being, man-made."

Prodigy: "That makes sense. Wonder if he'll share the recipe with me."

Voltoria: "As for what they do, they possess the ability to. Construct platforms to stand on from gamma energy like father did, earlier. Project an old power force field which can increase your strength and provide protection to others even out of your hulk, forms. You'll be able to create a gamma dome which allows you to not only shield yourself from attacks, but also shut down any device that is not Father's, tech. The ones that travel to your lungs will store oxygen and enable you to breath in areas such as space or, underwater. Those that move to your head will protect your mind from mental, attacks. They will also enter your ear canal giving you enhance hearing and your optic nerves enhancing your vision and giving you night vision and seeing thermal, energy. They will enter your fingers and you will be able to open portals to anywhere within your, knowledge. And communicate with anyone who has also received nanites via a three dimensional, phone. They will also monitor your vitals and location and transmit the information to any of us who wish to know, this will help in missions and such, events."

Ross: "pffft, more like to keep an eye on us at all times." He spat with distaste.

Griffin: "well you ain't exactly trust worthy now are you?"

Ross: "What was that rooster boy, sounded like you wanted me to kick your face in?"

Amadeus: "Still I'm impressed; the big guy really covered the basic didn't he."

Prodigy: "I agree such remarkable innovation, as befitting one of the smartest men on the planet, however."

Amadeus: "So you pick up on it to huh. These things have a major flaw." He said shaking his head sadly.

Ross: "What flaw."

Prodigy: "The same way that Banner reversed our depowered state, magnetism."

Voltoria: "That is not a, problem. Father coated them in a solution that renders them inert to, magnetism."

Prodigy: "I stand corrected."

Voltoria: "if you are all prepared I will administer the injections, now." The same hesitance in them as before returned, the humiliation of being stripped of their powers still fresh in their minds. That is until Betty step forward, completely unafraid and presented her arm. As I watched Voltoria load a capsule of nanites and inject it into Betty's arm. I couldn't help the pang of jealously that hit me. I was normally the one who trusted Bruce completely, always having his back even when the world turned on him. But here I found myself lagging while Betty stepped up to the plate. Why I am over thinking this, Bruce is family; I don't need any other reason than that to trust him. So after Betty I made sure that I was next, Lyra seeing my resolve went next followed by Skaar, Rick, Marlo, Amadeus then Ross who didn't want to look like a pussy after his daughter had stepped up. The war-bound wend next and were followed by the gamma corps. Now that we all had the tiny buggers in us, a wave of nausea hit me as the things reached my head and bounded with my optic nerves and ear canals. Judging by the others faces I'm guessing it was the same for them too.

Betty: "So what now."

Voltoria: "Now the one known as Marlo shall join, the family." Rick stiffened instantly at those words. Voltoria stretched her arm outwards to the side of her and her brows furrowed in concentration. Out of nowhere a large machine appeared. I had no idea what the thing was but Amadeus did. He started walking forward, his face shell shocked and sputtering. "No way, is that what I think it is."

Voltoria: "Yes, its fathers, catharsis ray. Using this and father's formula, it will transform Marlo Jones into the, Harpy." At that Marlo took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Marlo: "Alright let's do this." She said firmly

Rick: "You sure 'bout this babe?"

Marlo: "Is the hulks butt green." He looked like someone just smacked him in the face with a goldfish, and then broke out into a wide grin.

Rick: "It sure to hell is." Marlo walked in front of the machine and spread her arms wide with a huge grin on her face."

Marlo: "Alright, HIT ME!" we all watched as Voltoria turned on the catharsis ray and Marlo's body was bombarded with gamma rays, lighting the whole room up bright green. When the light died down Marlo stumbled backward and doubled over, clutching at her body. Skaar and Korg had to hold Rick down when Marlo started screaming from the pain due to the rapid expansion of bone and tissue. Her hair and skin turned green, she grew to around seven feet with light green feathers covering from her breast to her knees. From her shoulder blades emerged giant six feet long wings, a twelve foot wingspan and large feathers four feet in length sprouted from her tailbone, tail-feathers. Her nails elongated into claws and from the knees down her feet took on an avian appearance like that of a bird of prey. With one final roar she collapsed to the floor, her transformation complete, the speed of it probably due to undergoing the transformation before at the hands of Leader. From today onwards Marlo would be known as the Harpy, now came the moment of truth, to see if Marlo was in control of herself or if something else was. Rick then threw off Korg and Skaar and rushed to his wife's side.

Rick: "Honey, are to alright, please, say something, talk to me?" He pleaded to her. She was on her hands and knees, shaking from her ordeal. But manage to weakly say, "R-rick." His face lit up at her recognition of him. That is until she placed her hand on his chest and released an intense burst of energy at point blank range. We all stood there shock as Rick was sent flying through the wall behind us. We turned back to face what we thought was a berserk Marlo but as she stood to her feet the satisfied smile she had on her face threw us off. As Rick crawled back through the hole he had made with his face she raised her hands in mock surrender, laughing.

Marlo: "Sorry sorry. Just thought I'd get some payback for all the grief you've caused me." Then she started checking herself out, flapping her wings and lifting into the air. "Oh this is so awesome" she sang. Then flew over to Rick and picked him up in a crushing hug, the look of embarrassment on his face was priceless, I had to resist the laugh.

Marlo: "I'm sorry babe did I hurt you." She said giggling to herself.

Betty: "Please, when Bruce and I hashed out our problems we destroyed a couple planets easy." We all sweat-dropped at.

Rick: "Don't worry 'bout it babe, my armours pretty tough. But I think my pride is still back there buried in the rumble. Just then Bruce stepped through the hole looking puzzled.

Bruce: "Anyone wanna explain to me why there's a hole in the wall?" He raised an eyebrow at Marlo holding Rick off the ground. "Never mind I think I just figure it out. Glad to see the transformation process went well. How are you feeling Marlo?"

Marlo: "Like I could kick a horse across three states." What kinda messed up answer is that. Then again this is Marlo we're talking about.

Bruce: "Good to hear. And did you give them the nanites Voltoria."

Voltoria: "Yes father. Nanite infusion was, successful."

Bruce: "Splendid, now everyone make your preparations. Get all your affairs in order and pack all that you will be bringing. In twenty four hours, we depart this world for our new home. Even if there will be more than I expected. Now if you'll excuse me I have a few things to tend to, like a very foolish president."

Betty: "I'm coming with. You and I have alot to talk about."

Jen: "Riiiiiiggght talking" I said winking at her. I had no idea if she was blushing or not, what with her entire body being red.

Betty: "Whatever Walters" she said a little too high pitched. Bruce reached out to her with a smile on his face and she walk forward to take it.

Once we were back outside everyone quickly said their goodbyes and left to prepare for the trip. I can't believe this actually happening for us, a whole new world with our name on it. I leapt into the air, then visualizing a platform under me I kicked of the air, instantly shooting higher and faster into the sky, oh hell yeah. Twenty four hours, just enough time to pack my things say goodbye to a few friends.

Then walk into my boss's office, flip him the bird, flash him my big green ass then walk out with my head held high. Wait a minute, I own my own law firm.

Dammit.

* * *

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Betty's pov

OK so Jen was right, Bruce and I did not exactly do much talking. But that really couldn't be help. It's been like a month since we last saw each other and our emotions were running high and, and a girl has needs dammit. Besides Bruce didn't seem to mind the lack of conversation too much, especial when he had me screaming his name to kingdom come. Although I do feel a twinge of guilt for the poor state we left that warehouse – hasty makeshift bedroom – in, I really hope their insurance covers that kinda damage. Now we were making a bee line for the white house because that dumb little president decided to launch a nuke at us and Bruce did not take kindly to it. It still shocks me how much he's charged in the span of a month. He had absolute confidence in himself, the fear and uncertain he used to act with was now gone. He was now a Titanic mass of power with a mind to match his might and I shuddered at the reality that this godlike being was mine. In fact I was rather grateful for the fact that we were travelling via teleportation. Mostly due to the fact that our 'Talk" had left me quiet weak in the knees – fuck it I could barely stand up let alone walk straight – but also because I was unexpectedly eager to start our new life together.

We ported right onto the steps of the white house and Bruce knocked rather aggressively, knocking the door off its hinges. I made my first attempt a summoning something from my personal dimension, - a black little case looking thing he had me swallow – among other things - back when we were in the warehouse - my big-ass sword. Picturing it in my mind and wiling it to materialize in my hand, proud and giddy when it did. I'd have to ask Bruce how he managed to retrieve from the secret order of shield base later. As the first wave of guards appeared I lifted my sword, but doubted I even needed it for such weak opponents. Bruce raised his hand to stop my advance, to them in their tracks too. Some of them visibly shrinking away from him, scared stiff just by his presence alone. All of a sudden I started envisioning him as a father, our children shying away from him because they knew they did something bad and were going to be punished for it. I began to smile - knowing he will make an excellent father - but quickly shook the thoughts away trying to stay on mission. He raised an eyebrow at my sudden behaviour but I nodded to show that all was well. He turned back to the men.

"Look guys I'm sure you're all decent men just trying to do your jobs and all. But let's face it you don't stand a prayer in hell here. You'd sooner stand a chance of finding a snowflake in the Sahara Desert than you do of beating me. So let's just put the guns down and tell me where your boss is and I promise not to hurt any of you, or him." The guards considered their options for a moment, wondering if duty and honour was worth getting a hulk size beating. Of if their medical insurance would even cover something like that. In the end they decided it was not worth it and dropped their weapons and gave us directions to the pee-yoc. Bruce thanked them and they returned the gesture as we went on our way. Then Bruce decided to take a more a direct approach, smashing through the floor straight to the sub levels below. As we stood in front of the three feet thick – adamantium apparently – door I was hit by a tiny spark of mischief. As Bruce stepped forward raising his fist to do away with the door I placed my hand on shoulder to stop him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Please dear, allow me" I said with a smile. I stepped ahead of him and cocked back my right hand, burying it up to my elbow in the wall beside the door. The door may be near unbreakable but the wall sure as hell was not. Then again we could've apparently just phased though it but this option was more fun to me. I grabbed the opposite side of the door and pulled with my full force. It broke through the locks and swung open, hitting the opposite side of the wall with sufficient force to embed itself in it. The president's personnel guard opened fire on us, it tickled, a bit. Their bullets simply bounced off our skin and when they switched to plasma and energy weapons after realizing their guns had no effect they soon found those ineffective as well. The nanite upgrades did not disappoint as the old-power force field activated automatically to the increased threat level. "Aw, their shooting at us, now that's just cute, stupid and totally useless, but cute." I decided to reward them with a light thunder clap. Now that the rift-raft was out of the way it was time to get down to business. "Why thank you honey" he said as he pass me, kissing me on the cheek. He pulled up a chair, sitting on it at the exact same moment he returned to his human form and I stood guard behind him. "Why don't you take a seat Mr. President? There no need for this to be unpleasant. However that can quickly change depending on your next course of action." Bruce crossed his legs leg's and placed his laced fingers in his lap appearing quite gentlemanly. "My husband – wow I miss saying that – has taken his human from as a gesture of good will. And the fact that he has chosen to speck with you instead of outright destroying you means that you should chose to listen." I added. Weather for the sake of his men or self- preservation the President decided to join Bruce, pulling up a chair and sitting directly across from him. He looked calm and composed and I had to give him some props there, the guy had balls.

"Now this is the part where you explain to me why you deemed it acceptable to order a nuclear strike against me, my family and my guest." Bruce sneered, his eyes glowing brilliant green. But the President remained steadfast, clearing his throat before he talked.

"Now look, first. Let me be clear. This country owes you a huge debt of gratitude. You've protected-" "save the wind bag speeches" I cut in. "We came here for answers not apologies. Now answer the question. Why did you try to have us turned into desert splatter art?" Bruce just rolled his eyes at me outburst before fixing the man with a more serious gaze. "Because I thought I was protecting my country and its people. After the hulk's war against humanity last year doctor banner. You basically sent a message that should you choose, you could destroy us and even our mightiest defenders could not deter you. Now you return even stronger than then with an army of mons-, um super-powered people under your command. How would you expect us to face such a threat? We are just human after all." Fine I'll admit he kinda has a point there and I could tell that Bruce agreed with it too, but still.

"I should say that your reasons do not excuse your actions but that would be disingenuous. So allow me to clarify a few things for you. I have no intention of going to war with humanity again; it wouldn't be worth the effort. Also I'm fairly sure that you've noticed that I'm not the same as I use to be, I'm stronger now, I'm whole. Furthermore I've realized that there's simply no way for me or my family or any of those people you just tried to kill out of fear, to live peaceful lives, not here on the puny planet. So we will be leaving this world for one of our own, tomorrow. And should you or any other government chose to attack us again" he leaned forward making energy flare from his eyes. Poor guy looked like he was about to shit himself. "The destruction I will unleash upon this world will be so fucking monumental that your ancestors are gonna feel it. I am in any way unclear." The man just shook his head vigorously, unable to speak. "Good then we're agreed. Now I need you to do me a favor, nothing major I promise." The poor guy was still nodding. "A-as long as it is within acceptable means, I see no reason why I cannot." Bruce smiled at answer. "Would you be so kind as to give me the location of Dr. Myron Maclian's lab?

As we moved through the air at more than six hundred miles an hour - totally loving the fact that we don't have to land at all now - I couldn't help but wonder who this Myron Maclian is. And why did the President react the way he did before giving Bruce the information he wanted. "Bruce this guy you were asking about, who is he and why are we going to his old lab?"

"He's the man who created the shield that Captain America uses. And we're heading to the site where it happened because I want to know how he did it." It didn't take us long to get there not with the speed we were moving. But I couldn't help thinking how he was going to learn anything here. That shield was made during world war two so of course the lab and anything relating to it was long gone. But Bruce looked confident, no doubt with some kind of method to get the info he wanted. As we walked into the building that now existed here every one else ran out.

"Wait a minute, if your goal was the formula for the shield then why didn't you just ask for it instead of the location of where it was made?" I watched and he held out his hand and a sphere appeared on it. "The reason is pretty simple. I didn't for the formula because no one knows it, not even the man who invented it. You see he was trying to synthesize an alloy as strong as Hercules's adamantine mace. He was experimenting with Vibranium one night when fell asleep. When he woke up he discovered the already made alloy." He explained. "So how do you plan to learn it then?" the sphere in his hand began to glow and the world around us shifted, I marveled at it. "This is a little idea a got from that time we fought the Intelligencia. It's a phase shifter. With it not only is it possible to phase out of sync with time space, but by using cronal echo's it's possible to view the pass, like a time window." So that's his big plan, now that's just awesome. "You're going to watch the shield's creation from that night yourself. Do you know what you could do if you learn how to make that alloy, what you could make. It's a secret hunted after more than the recipe for KFC." Finally the constant shifting stopped and we stood a small room. Test tubes and beakers filled with chemicals were everywhere. At a table lay middle aged man, his head tucked in the crook of his left arm, he was dead asleep. This was it. This was the night that the strongest man-made metal was created and I had front row seats to it. I heard Bruce chuckle at my bewilderment and turned to glare at him, he just smiled and I couldn't help but return it. Then he sauntered up to me and looped his arm around my waist - thank god he couldn't see me blush in my red she-hulk form - and gave me quite a passionate kiss. "How 'bout we pick up on that 'talk' of ours after I'm finished here. If my drenched panties could talk, than the answer would be a resounding yes. "Of course dear, we definitely need to 'talk' some more."

We were the first to arrive back at the base. Bruce now had the formula he wanted and we stop by in Wakanda to negotiate a trade deal for Vibranium. Skaar showed up next not having much to pack anyway. Then Jen and Lyra arrived. Jen winked at me and asked "So how did the 'talk' go, well I hope. God she's infuriating but then again that's just her, so sense getting worked up about it. "Yeah it went really well, matter a fact downright freakin' incredible." Jen burst out laughing, Skaar and Lyra obviously missing the joke. "Glad to hear it, at least you left the state intact." She whizzed out between laughs. Then my father arrived, hearing the joke and not happy about it. Then Rick and Marlo came in looking like they had their own lengthy 'talk' as well. Amadeus walked in with a girl who had snakes for hair. "Who's the gorgon chick" I asked. Jen looked at her then shrugged "that Amadeus's girlfriend, she was once the leader of the amazons. Last I heard they had broken up, guess their back together now. And since she's here I guess that means that she's coming with us." Lyra looked stunned "Wait that skinny little nerd has a girlfriend, and a warrior at that." Jen turned to her "what were you interested in him? She raised an eyebrow at the girl who immediately threw her hands up and shook her head. "NO WAY! I just didn't peg him for much that's all."

Them the war bound entered the room and not too long after the gamma corps marked the last of the arrivals. Voltoria appeared as a bolt of lightning beside Bruce. She reported that all was accounted for and that the jump gate was complete. Graviton had created bracelets that would allow non-gamma powered persons to slowly acclimate to gravity of. Well we're still working on the name so let's go with gamma-world for now. I sincerely hope that the LMD's and nanites could and done what Bruce said they could do and construct the city's and home for the tag-a-longs. Or alot of people were about to be homeless. Each group gathered at it own individual gate to be teleported to their respective territories. The Inhumans lead by Blackbolt, Mutants lead by Magneto, Vampires lead by Dracula, were the agreed treaty were which given the own continents while the Atlantians lead by Namor were given the free seas. Then at 3:00 pm on 4th of July the great migration began. First to go were the Inhumans, followed by the Mutants and then the Vampire's and lastly the Atlantians. Then it was our turn. Damn this was really happening. A whole new world, a whole new life, just a few steps away. Bruce took my hand and squeezed, looking me in the eye. "You ready" he asked, I gulped then look him in the eye. I didn't see a hint of hesitation within them and that gave me all the courage I needed. "Yes, I'm long past ready to start a life with you" I said with certainty.

He nodded and we looked straight into the portal, and jumped into our future together.

To Be Continued

* * *

Author note: well I finally got this out. And so the adventure begins stay tuned to see who it goes. Let me know what you guys think. Also looking for ideas on new hulks suggestions wanted people. And shout out to PJ who always reads, thanks man, or woman, not quite sure. But thanks to you and everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Year one

* * *

Bruce's pov - First Month

* * *

OK so this wasn't going to be quite as easy as I'd thought. Given my new found strength and the fact that I've been here before therein growing use to this planets gravity, it was easy to forget that they were not. They must feel like they're swimming in a pool full of liquid marshmallow. The only other one who had it as easy as I did was Voltoria who had been here before with me. I chuckled to myself a bit, watching them struggle just to put one foot in front of the other. At least they were on their feet. "Oh I'm so happy we can amuse you dear' Betty's words were coated with obvious sarcasm. "You know, I really think we should've grabbed some of those gravity bands from Hall back there. Would've totally made this easier" Jen said huffing with effort. I just shrugged "you don't need them." I pointed out, Griffin grabbed hold of his knees "and what do you suggest do mon-ta-pe-tan, learn the turtle dance." I knew the weaker ones in terms of raw strength would have the most trouble adjusting. "No dumb-ass, you just need to get angry" "at what exactly," Skaar wanted to Know "at anything. Your rage will help your body to adjust to the planets gravity faster. Just get mad at something." I advised them. "Well it's a good thing your face always pisses me off then." Ross said leaning on a pillar and looking as comfortable here as me. "What the hell is this place anyway Banner." He said spinning to take in his surroundings. The others did the same and I enjoyed their collective awe inspired ahh's. "This ladies and gentlemen, and Ross" he sneered at that jab. "Is the only place to freely come and go from this world, this is the temple of jade that houses the world gates." They all looked around them and marveled. The entire building was a massive structure of pure emerald. Built like a temple it had intricate carvings on the seven pillars that held it aloft. The domed top was done personally by the one that calls herself my patron. And she had chosen this place as the only place on this planet that she would make contact with us. She had left her throne in the very center of the room, seeing as this Island was at the very center of our world. Also this island was exactly ten square miles in diameter and ten thousand feet in the air, surrounded by nothing but vast ocean below. There were four jump gates, well there was only one. But I had ordered three more installed for the others – the Inhumans, Mutants and Atlantians – that had tagged along. I didn't think the vampires would need to go anyway so I didn't install one for them.

"I'd like to know something" said Prodigy. I wonder if he picked up on the little clue I left about this place. "And what would that be kid." I inquired. "Well, you said that this place was the only way to freely come and go from this planet. But that doesn't make sense. Would someone not be able to just come in from the atmosphere." Yep the kid found the clue. "He's got a point there big guy. But something tells me you've already got that taken care of." said Amadeus, a knowing smile stretched across his lips. "Oh I welcome anyone to enter this planet's atmosphere, if they can find it that is." I soaked in their confused expressions. "Let me guess, planetary cloaking device of some kind." Amadeus pitched while rubbing his chin. "Yes, but that is not all. You see this world is protected by three shields. The first is a global phase shifter." I said to which most of them did not understand. "So you mean to say that this world is slightly out of sync with the rest of time-space. Bruce that's brilliant." said Kate Waynesboro. "Um I don't get", "Yeah what she said", said Lyra, who was then backed up by her brother. "You see, no two things can exit in the same space at the same time. But if one of those things was out of sync with time-space, then they could." Amadeus tried to explain it. "Dude, say it in English" Skaar said flatly. "In laymen's terms, we don't exist in the same time and space as everything else. Therefore everything else would just pass right through this planet. Hell they wouldn't even be able to see us." Prodigy explained simply. "Oh, nice" Lyra said getting it. "Anyway the second shield is a kinetic energy force-field. That means that the more physical hits it takes, the stronger it gets." I explained that before anyone could ask me what it meant. "The third shield is a gamma barrier, and it serves two functions. The first is to shut down all non Banner technology that passes through it. And the second is to bombard any living thing with gamma radiation."

"So just to clarify, in order to get here from space," Jen started "You'd have first, phase out of sync with current time-space, bust through a shield that gets stronger the more you hit it, and then pass through a barrier that will shut your tech down and either give you cancer, or turn you into a hulk. All before hurtling through the atmosphere and most likely crashing and burning, did I miss anything?" She asked sarcastically. I thought about it then shook my head. "Nope, that pretty much covers it." Everyone just looked at me stunned. "Damn dude, don't you think that's overkill." Griffin joked. "This is where our children will be born, where they will grow and play. Where we can live our lives without having to look over our shoulder or conform. So no, I do not think that its overkill." I said with my eyes flaring a bit, clearly not amused, nor was anyone else. "Jezz, tough crowd" he grumbled. "Now come on. It's time for the guided tour of what we will now call home." As they filed out behind me, Mess slapped Griffin in the back of the head. I quickly realized that my plan for a tour was going to have to wait. The gravity here was clearly having an immense effect of them. So I decided to postpone it until they acclimated to it. "Change of plans." I said as we reached outside. "While I would like to give you a tour of the place, let's hold off on that until you're accustomed to the gravity here. So how about we focus on getting you guys settled in for today." I suggested and they all agreed. "Oh I can so use a shower and some sleep right now. It's been pretty crazy the last few days. Plus I feel like I'm walking in pudding here," said Jen and the rest nodded in agreement. "Hey I did warn you, although you're all actually handling it quite well. You'll probably get the hang of it within a few days." I then turned to walk back inside the temple. "Um dude, why are you going back inside?" Rick asked looking at me. "Because kid, there's nothing but ocean for hundreds of miles beneath us. In case you haven't noticed, this island isn't on the ground."

"Wait you saying that those are clouds. I thought it was just creepy temple fog." I just rolled my eyes at Griffins outburst. The guy could be seriously irritating at times. "Can we just go please because I would really like to freshen up and get some rest right now." Said Marlo to which I nodded and led them back to the portals inside. Once there I activated all of them and detail how they would be ported to their individual homes that I had tailored made for them. What I didn't tell them was the fact that they were extravagant mansions with multiple floors, a pool, court yards and much more. I wanted to see the look on their faces when they found out for themselves. I watched as each of them leapt through the portal to their new homes. Jen and Lyra went together, which I figured would happen. Seeing as how Lyra felt particularly close to Jen and given the fact that she was raised in a female dominant society, I realized that she would prefer to stay with her adopted aunt. But I had a place prepared for her for when she was ready to live on her own. Skaar's place I had built into a mountain side and surrounded by dense forest, figured he'd like that. Rick and Marlo's place was a five bedroom, two bathroom family style house. I don't think those extra bedrooms are gonna stay empty for long. Voltoria had returned to her own home. No doubt missing her pet, Buzzer – think of a ferret, with quills, that generates powerful bio-electricity. Her house was actually located in a canyon filled with a type of ore that frequently attracted thunderstorms. Ross's house was located in a volcanic mountain range. And since he wasn't the type to play well with others, I gave him all the tech and toys he would need to do his own thing. Amadeus had asked me to construct his home in the middle of a jungle using Greek architecture. He had even personally drawn up the design. Man he really wanted to impress his Amazon girlfriend. Both my warbound and the gamma crops were given barracks styled buildings to live in. I knew that they were accustomed to eating, sleeping and training together and I didn't want to ruin that team dynamic. Not until they themselves were ready to branch out. Finally it was mine and Betty's turn. She hesitated in front of the portal and I couldn't blame her. This next step was monumental for both of us. I took her hand and she looked up at me, her eyes asking for reassurance. I smiled at her, "Come on. Let me show you the home I always wanted for us." She smiled backed nodded and took that next step with me.

Once we were through and the portal closed behind us. I watched as her mouth dropped open. "Oh Bruce, it's beautiful." She marveled at the two story country style house I had designed to replicate the house she had grown up in as a child, only now hulk sized. She had tears in her eyes as she turned to me, her hands clasped over her mouth. I pulled her into a hug as her tears started to streak down her face. "Do you like it, if not I can do it over, make it bigger." She shook her head with her face buried in my chest. "I love it." She said looking up at me then tip-toeing to plant a light kiss on my lips. I smiled with pride when she pulled away. "Come on; let me give you the grand tour." I said and took her hand, leading her toward the front door. When we reached I scooped her up bridal style, to which she let out a peel of laughter, then kicked open the door and carried her across the threshold. "Um, is the door gonna be ok?" She asked. "Yeah don't worry about it. The house is laced with nanites that absorb shock and will repair any part that gets damaged. Plus most of the furniture and appliances are retrofitted with them too. And almost all of the metal pipes or frames in the house is made of adamantium anyway." She whistled at that fact. I put her back on her feet and started the tour. I show her the kitchen and she immediately had me rearrange it to the way she wanted it. Same thing with the living room, bathroom, pool area, dining room and extra bedrooms. I at least got to keep my private study the way I liked it. After a long day of rearranging the house to her liking we finally arrived at the main bedroom, which she also had me rearrange. When it was finally done I slumped onto the bed flat on my back with my eyes closed. I didn't catch Betty's mischievous smile and grunted heavily when I felt her land on my chest. I opened my eyes to see her grinning at me as she straddled my chest, her knees on either sides of my torso. "So dear" she said in a very seductive way, tracing her index finger over my pectorals. My body heated to her touch automatically. I gripped her hips firmly as I answer "mm-hmm." She leaned down and started trailing hot kisses along the thick column of my neck. I shifted my hands to her backside and began to squeeze the firm mounds of flesh. "You said that most of the metal in the house was adamantium right." She grounded her hips against me as she talked. "That is what I said" I played along while removing her top. "So, does that include this bed frame?" She whispered, also removing my shirt. "Why yes it does" was my answer as I ripped off her pants and flipped her over onto her back. "So that means its pretty strong right." She said, ripping off my pants and underwear in one go, smirking at my apparent eagerness. "Why don't we test just how strong it really is." She declared, then grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into a kiss that had my toes curling. And so said so done as we spent the rest of the night testing the strength of our bed, but truthfully I was more concerned about the wall and the floor.

By the end of the week everyone was fully acclimated to the increased gravity. So much so that it didn't bother or hinder them in any way, they could move and jump just as well as they could on earth. Once everyone was fully settled in we threw a big party in our backyard. Everyone ate and drank and talked of what the future would hold. The next week I gave them the grand tour. I showed them the Great Plains, Mountain and Volcanoes, Lakes and Rivers, Forest and Marshes, all the way to the Sea. I pointed out as much of the wild life as I could, making special mention of the fact that I had gammafied the entire continent upon discovering it, which resulted in some very interesting mutations both to the flora and the fauna. Like tress as massive as sky-scrappers – sky-trees – and creatures with incredible abilities. The strongest of these creatures that Voltoria had dubbed, Bewilder- beast, and the apex predator that stood above even the sky-trees. Was a colossal reptilian (just think Godzilla) creature that fed on the radiation in the land. Its back could easily be mistaken for a forest and it obeyed no one it found weaker that itself. I'll admit that it was a difficult fight when I challenged it to a fight. Its scales and bones are harder then steel; it is highly intelligent and cunning. And thanks to the gamma radiation it now grows bigger when enrage and can breathe a super heated stream of magnesium base flames. After defeating it I gave it the name, Dahaka, and now it obeys only me. I made him the guardian of our continent, anyone who entered without permission, he was free to eat. After the tour I left them to their own individual exploration.

* * *

Second Month

* * *

The training hall that was under construction was finally completed. The walls and floor were lined with specially made kinetic energy absorbing tiles to withstand the impacts they would no doubt receive. All manner of training gear and equipment was installed in here, and weights that went no lower than ten tons. For the next few weeks, Ross, Jen, Lyra, my warbound, the gamma corps, Amadeus's - now fiancé - Delphyne and I, pooled all of our combat experience and Knowledge together and created what Rick named, THE ART OF SMASH.

* * *

Fourth Month

* * *

I was finally seeing the fruition of the research I had attained form Dr. Myron Maclian. With It I created personalized weapons for everyone. With the exception of Betty who already had her big-ass sword made of uru metal and repulsor technology. For Ross I made two handguns. They had two modes, the standard mode fired intense concentrated burst of his own gamma energy. The second state merged the handle and barrel together to form a hilt with a blade of pure cosmic energy. He really, really liked them and decided to test them out, on me. For Skaar I made a sword. It measured five and a half feet in length, two feet in width, with a foot and a half long handle. I made it to look like a cleaver and from the tip to the middle of the back of the sword had serrated teeth like that of a saw. For Lyra I created a staff with four interchangeable forms. It had release joints at every quarter interval. So it could be disassembled and turned into a pair of non-chuckles or ton-fa's. The end produced a blade that transformed it to a spear. She actually kissed me on the cheek in gratitude then rushed off to the training hall to master it. For Jen I created a pair of gauntlets and biker-style gloves with built in repulsor tech that amplified the power of her punches. For Rick I created two three foot boomerangs, he always said he wanted one. I just hope he doesn't take his head off with them. Marlo said she was good seeing as she has built in energy blasters. Amadeus also needed no weapon but built a Neurol enhancer to boost his mental abilities, which may be more dangerous than any weapon. For his girlfriend he personal designed a bow and quiver with twenty arrows. The arrows – like all the others weapons - were laced with nanites that automatically returned them to the quiver – the other weapons returned to the personal dimensions stored within their owners - after ten seconds of being fired. The gamma corps handled the creation of their own weapons through Prodigy. I created the sky's crown for Voltoria. Seven six-foot diamond shaped lightening rods that could generate their own perpetual thunderstorm. And then for my warbound, for Korg a battle axe with a five foot shaft. For Eloe I upgraded the obedience disk and the control rod. A shadow forged skaarson old-force blade for Kate, in honour of Hiroim. And barb covered ringlets to make Brood's already powerful whip like appendages even more dangerous. As for me, pffft, like I even need one. Each of the weapons was as indestructible as Captain America's shield. With nanites imbedded in them to prevent anyone other than they owners form wielding them. And they could be returned or summoned from the wielders personal storage space – that black cases I had implanted within their bodies – by mental command, but automatically returned if it went passed a hundred meter radius from its wielder. Each PDSU - 'personal dimension storage unit' for short – contained a myriad of useful equipment. Such as deaths- head guards, survival gear, progenitors and a gamma bomb in case things got really hairy. I made them cloths and uniforms that would stretch as much as we can grow and handle just as much punishment as we can, and in their favourite styles and colours of course. Some of course more difficult than others, like rick. I had to create a material that could disappear with him. Luckily I swept some of Reed's research back when I was hiding out in the Baxter building.

* * *

Fifth Month

* * *

I was in my state-of–the-art, wall-mart sized lab. Only three others were allowed to step foot inside this particular building besides me. And that was Amadeus, Prodigy and Kate. Together we worked and created some amazing things. Like upgrading the nanites in our bodies with Pym particles to give us size alteration. Currently I was devoting all my concentration to one project, a promise I had made and mean to keep. I had told Mess that I would do everything in my power to remove Abomination's DNA that Ryker had implanted in her. But whatever Ryker and his men had done to her, he damn well made sure that it was permanent. Now she stood before me, hope burning at the back of her eyes. "Please, tell me you found a way to get his cells outta me?" She begged, the hope in her eyes died as I shook my head. "I'm sorry but your DNA is too tightly interwoven with his. I can't remove it without killing you." I watched her desperately fight back her tears. "That being said, I can fix it, at least so you can regain your human appearance." Her tear streaked face jerked up to mine "HOW" she shouted. "By completing the process Ryker used on you, in other words transforming you into a full hulk. This way you will regain your original human body without losing your powers. Not to mention a considerable power up." She gave my proposal a moment's thought. "Alright then, might as well do it." With that we were in agreement. I led her over to the catharsis ray and input the formulated data. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and step in front of the machine, and then I hit the big red button. I'll never get over this part, the screaming, as bones and tissue went through rapid expansion. When it was over she was on her hands and knees, panting heavily. She rose slowly gazing at her new self, revelling in her new from and power. Her hair remained its blazing red colour but her appearance now resembled that of different gamma corps member. A member of the gamma corps created by Norman Osborne whom Lyra had once fought and killed, known as Abrasion. Everyone else was at first shocked by her new look, especially her teammates. But they quickly got over it and dragged her to the training hall to test her new abilities.

* * *

Eighth Month

* * *

Betty decided that I have been working too hard lately and needed a break. So she orchestrated a fighting tournament and forced everyone to participate. Apparently punching someone in the face was a great way to relieve stress. Ross even busted out some bar-b-gue, which was actually pretty damn good. We fought in a massive – still unnamed – field. There wasn't really any form of line up or selection. You just picked who you wanted to fight and everyone else just watched. There was one rule though, no weapons were allowed, pure fist to face fighting. Of course Ross would pick me; actually I ended up fighting nearly everyone. But Betty was right; it turned out to be great fun. And later that night I gave her a pounding of a whole different nature, one she certainly loved.

The next month we found out that Marlo was pregnant. There was a massive party and the happy soon to be parents were showered with congratulations and gifts. I knew it was only a matter of time before Betty wanted a baby of her own and this might have just sped up the desire in her.

The following month we celebrated the wedding of Amadeus Cho and Delphyne Gorgon. I had to build a Greek temple themed church for the occasion, and a tux. I could hardly believe that she gave up being the queen of the Amazons to be with him, but hey that's love for ya. It was Amadeus's unconditional love for her that allowed her to finally accept herself for what she was. She had always hated her gorgon heritage but now, here with other monsters, she embraced it. It was a lovely ceremony and the two love birds nearly started their honeymoon while they were still at the altar.

* * *

Eleventh Month

* * *

I was currently strapped to a chair. Jen had though it would be a good idea seeing as I was about to meet my daughters first boyfriend. I will admit that when I found out I overreacted a bit. Ok fine alot, I wanted the kid dead. I knew that she was now a young woman fully capable of taking care of herself and making her own decisions. But the thought of some guy touching my daughter – the way I touch Betty - angered me to no end. I learned that he was an Atlantian; in fact he was one of the seven elite guards of Namor. He was highly skilled in Atlantian combat and magic, praised as the third strongest in the guard. As he entered the room he was shadowed by Lyra, her eyes dark with concern. "Remember, you promised to hear the kid out cos." Jen reminded me from the side; I clicked my tongue in irritation. "So you're the man I've heard so much about, Corros was it. Heard you requested this little meet and greet yourself." I said as I studied him. He was tall and muscularly built, a good start. His hair was like fine braided silk that fell in seven locks down his back, decorated with shells and precious sea stones. His blue skin was covered in Atlantian armour with a sword strapped to his waist. He formally bowed to me, again a good start. "It is an honour to finally meet you in person. However I am uncertain as to how to address you." He said with politeness, it was really hard to not like this kid. "You can call me death" Jen punched me in the arm as Lyra blanched. "Fine you call me whatever you want. Now why were you so adamant about meeting me boy" he cleared his throat. "You see Dr. Banner; I have been dating your daughter for the past four months. And I would like you blessing to marry her."

"YOU WANT TO WHAT" I shouted. Ripping out of my restraints and going full on world breaking. The energy wave pushed everyone back. "Father please, you promised you would listen." Lyra screamed, jumping infront of him defensively. He grabbed her around the waist and moved her behind him. "I would prefer not to, but if I must fight you for your blessing, then I will do so with everything I have." The boy stood his ground resolutely, refusing to back down. I had to smile at that and decided to test him a little.

"You would fight me. Boy do you know who I am." I boomed

"I am well aware of who you are. And I will fight to prove to you how much I love your daughter." The energy coming off me grew stronger.

"Knowing you don't stand a chance in hell, you would still face me boy." I jeered. His answer was a defiant "Yes." I cocked backed my fist "Then boy" I yelled as I let loose a punched that broke the sound barrier. I stopped my punch an inch from his face but it still carried enough force to knock him off his feet. "You have my blessing" I said as I held out my hand for him to shake. They all just looked at me stunned and I rolled my eyes. "Look kid, I wanted to test your metal a bit. And any man willing to fight me knowing he'll lose regardless is ok in my book." Lyra started tearing up, wait when did she become so girly. I guess love really does change people. "Dad does this mean you approve." I smiled at her. "Of course I do. After all, you pick him didn't you. So that means he's a man of outstanding virtue." And I wasn't the only one who saw it as the whole family soon accepted him. But I did end up fighting the kid. I wanted to see just how strong he was and instil a healthy dose of fear for his father-in-law in him.

* * *

Twelfth Month

* * *

I awoke after a frightful dream. Actually it was more of a nightmare. A memory I had long kept buried. Betty must've been awoken by my jostling, moving quickly to my side and rubbing my back when she saw the look on my face."Honey what's wrong?" She asked softly. "Bad dream." I replied, she giggled a bit, earning my attention. "And what manner of thing could give you a bad dream. You haven't had any since we arrived here." I was reluctant to tell her, but I knew she would get it out of me any way. "A certain god who cheated me and then got cocky about it, actually it's really starting to piss me off now." her eyes went wide with realization. "Bruce you don't mean Zeus do you." She gasped out. "Yep, that very same prick. To think we had helped him get his power back and defeat the chaos king. And how does he repay us, by strapping me to a fucking rock and sending fucking vulture's to eat me. Well if he thinks I'm taking that sitting down he's dead wrong." With that I threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. "Wait a minute Bruce." Betty cried out behind me. I turned to her "Don't try to stop me Betty. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep peacefully it I keep seeing that smug smiling bastards face. Not until I cave it in." Betty began laughing aloud. I don't get it, did I say that was so funny.

"Stop you, oh no baby, I'm coming with you."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Ultimate Family Feud

* * *

Bruce's pov

"Hey guys, so I was off getting ripped and creating a new safe world for us, he says. Join me Jen, your more like a sister to me he says. Aw shucks Bruce that's so sweet, you know I'll always have you back, I say –like an idiot. Then after one year of peace and happy fun times. What does he want to do now; GO FIGHT THE FUCKING OLYMPIAN GODS THAT'S WHAT." Jen shouts in yet other one of her overly dramatic fits. "Well when you put it that way you make it sound bad," I critic my high-strung cousin. The entire family was assembled in the grand hall we had dedicated to meetings of this sort. I had decided – at Betty's insistence – to tell the others of my somewhat selfish course of action. They weren't taking it so well. And I couldn't blame them. This went against everything we've accomplished in the past year, the very reason we came here.

"Look Jen, I'm not asking anyone to tag along with me on this. This is just me wanting some personal payback, nothing more. That asshole denied my family what we had rightfully earned. And had the gall to have me chained to a rock and eaten by vultures." I was getting angrier with each passing minute. "As I recall, that happened because you went to face him alone, and you weren't even at full strength then. Not to mention you had to fight all the other gods and a hoard of monsters just to get to him. And you were planning to sacrifice yourself instead of fighting anyway. So in my opinion you can't even call that a fight." Amadeus vouched for me. Jen slouched back into her chair, reluctantly accepting Amadeus's words. "Well that doesn't mean I have to like it. And if you think you going back there without us again your crazy." She said and every one nodded their agreement.

Man I was kind of afraid of this. Of course they'd want to come, they smelled a worthy fight. I had confirmed some things about our nature in this past year. Like that fact that we seemed to love a good fight. We were like Spartans in that regard. Maybe it was due to the gamma, maybe it was just imbrued in us, I'm still not so sure. Whatever it was, it meant that we wouldn't just walk away from a fight. "Um, I won't be able to make that, sorry. You know, it's the whole pregnant soon to be a mother thing." Marlo said while clasping her hands in apology. "It's ok honey. No one was expecting you to anyway, right." Rick said, throwing all of us a look. Of course we shook our heads. "Don't be silly Rick, of course none of us would ask that of her. I'm not even asking anyone else." I quickly reassured him. But I couldn't deny what Jen said, there was no way they were going to let me go this alone. So I might as well plan this out properly and really hit the bastards where it hurts.

"Rick, I know that you will want to be a part of this, but I think it would be best if you stayed here with Marlo, she'll need you." I quickly gave Rick a way out and he took in gratefully, nodding to show he accepted. "Now as for the rest of you, since you insist on coming, then we might as well come up with a game plan." We spent the rest of the day in heated discussion, picking out our plan of attack and which god we each would face. Once we concluded we headed our separate ways to prepare. Some headed off to the training hall to get a few hours of practice in. As for me, well Betty dragged me back to our place for some, in her words, 'motivation'. The next day we were on way, racing through the air toward the world gate. Once we arrived I did a quick head-count. Apart from me, Betty Jen Lyra Skaar Ross Amadeus Delphyne Voltoria the gamma corps and my War bound made up our attack force. Ross Gray and I had come up with the war plan and everyone was clear on their targets.

'Now try to remember people. You've living and training under ten times the gravity of earth for a year, which means you're going to be ten times stronger on earth than you've ever been before. So try not to break everything. I know, just pretend everything you touch is an egg." Even though I was the one explaining things, they were looking at me like I was stupid. "What do you take us for Honey, savages?" Betty said plainly. "Once a milksop, always a milksop eh Banner." Ross snorted. Now I was just plain irritated. "Fine, let's just get moving; I wanna test a few things I came up with." Amadeus said with anticipation. "Finally I will have my revenge against the one who cursed my ancestors." Delphyne proclaimed and I had to wonder if she could stay on mission once we got there. Well no matter, as long as she raised hell then she could have her way. I activated the world gate and stood before it, hungry to get my revenge. "Let's go teach these pompous gods a lesson they'll never forget." I said then leapt through the gate followed by everyone else. It took us mere seconds to travel back to earth were landed it the Nevada dessert. It felt so weird to be back here, the ground felt like cardboard beneath my feet, so brittle and weak. "I feel almost weightless here, this is so weird." Delphyne said and the rest of us nodded. "I guess that's the gravity difference of you, know where to next father. Let us waste no time in this." Lyra said. I could guess that the urgency steamed from her desire to return home, to Corros to be more exact. But I heeded her none the less. "Mount Olympus is now located off the California coast. It's going to take us, well a couple a minutes actually, to get there. So let's move."

Just the first jump put us at 30,000 feet as we rocket west. With no real need to land we only gained more speed, feeling the shock-wave ripple across our skin as we broke the sound barrier, moving ever faster still. Just you wait Zeus, just you wait.

* * *

The White House

* * *

The young agent ran as fast as his legs could carry him and then some. He was sweating profusely as he clutched the stack of papers in his hands. He rounded the corner and sprinted down the hall, bursting into the oval office. "Mr. President Mr President, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have some, bad news sir." He wheezed out as he tried to breathe. "Whoa there son, it's alright, just calm down and breathe. I could tell it was bad from the moment you busted in here like a bat outta hell." The young man looked appalled by his previous actions and began to apologies repeatedly. The President just waved them aside. "Now, what could be so bad son?" The young man considers the best way to break the story. "Um, well, you see sir. About five minutes ago our sensors picked up a temporal disturbance in the Nevada desert. Then immediately after more than a dozen gamma signatures appeared there." The young man watched as the Presidents face seemed to age by years as he went on. "Shortly after they began to head west towards California at an insane speed, we're actually having trouble tracking them. And judging from these orbital shots we just took, it appears that they're flying sir, they haven't landed once. Sir what do we do, the Hulk, he's back." The President slowly slumped into his chair. Ever since the Hulk had left a year ago with a vast majority of people, some heroes among them. The planet had been thrown into turmoil. It was all the heroes who had stayed could do to keep the peace. Forget the alien invaders, even earthly villains the likes of Doom were started to gain more and more ground. Now the world was begging for the people they called monsters and freaks to come back and save them, especially the hulk. Realizing just how weak and useless they really were.

"Sir what do we do. How do we stop him?" The young man shrieked.

"Ha, like there's anything we can do to stop him in the first place." the President laughed. This greatly disturbed the young agent. "But sir we must-"

"Now you listen here son. That man once destroyed an asteroid twice the size of this planet with a single punched. And in his war when he came back to earth, he allowed us to stop him, not the other way around. Now he's even stronger, smarter and this time he's got army of monsters nearly as insanely strong as him. What the hell could we do to that guy; the answer to that is nothing by the way. Now let me be clear, with that being said, it's not like we're going to just sit back and do nothing. I have to take immediate measures to ensure the loss of as little lives as possible." With that the President called an emergency assembly to discuss the impending disaster.

* * *

On Mount Olympus

* * *

It was yet another peaceful day in the realm of the gods. The muses sang their songs as satyrs chase nymphs through the trees. How could the gods and monsters that resided here know of the impending doom? Though none of them could foresee it, there all could feel it. The entire mountain shook with the force of a great impact. Now no more songs were being sung. No more did the satyrs and nymphs frolic. No longer were the gods ignorant of the incoming threat, for it was now here.

"Oh man, wonder if that tipped em off." Ross said after they had landed. Since they had all landed together, the collective force was strong enough to shake the whole mountain from base to peak. "Trust me they know, I'm sure their watching us right now." Amadeus conquered. "Yes, normally Olympus is not visible to mortals. You would have to be connected to the gods in some way to even see it, much less set foot upon it," Delphyne backed up her husband. "Yeah yeah magically hidden away or whatever. Doesn't seem like such a big deal to me," Skaar huffed. "Enough, let's just get moving already." Lyra complained. "Gods eh, let's go see if their worth the hype." Betty said from beside me and together we began the climb up the mountain.

In the throne room of the gods.

I don't believe this. To think the monster would return here, after the thrashing he took at the hands of my husband. Surely he covets death, what else could drive such madness," said Hera, queen of the Gods. "You would do well to look again. For he is not alone, nor is he the same as before, he is far stronger now." Athena cautioned, but only earning the thunderous laughter of her father. "So we must be cautious of him, is that what you are implying my daughter. This is nothing more than my generosity being spat back into my face. A mistake I shall not make twice." The temperature in the room dropped as sparks crackled from Zeus's eyes. The air reeked of ozone as he lifted his right arm. Lightening manifested into his palm in the shaped of a lightning bolt. "Consider this another mercy monster, for I shall make your death quick and painless." With those words he brought down the mighty bolt and hurled it into the large basin with which they were using to watch the invaders.

The bolt disappeared, only to reappear in the in sky above the hulks. The bolt descended into them with such force as to blow a mile wide carter into the side of the mountain, sending chunks of rock and earth flying into the dust filled air. The gods watched as the smoke cleared, thinking to see smouldering corpses in the monsters stead. How shocked they were to see the hulks standing there, perfectly unharmed. In fact they were smiling. The red female even lifting her hands into the air and brandished her middle fingers. The armrest of Zeus's throne fractured under his heavy grip. "They dare, insult me, they dare." He bellowed. "Well I did warn you not to underestimate them father." Athena sighed. "HA HA HA, I like these mortals already. Yes, I do believe they will provide us with excellent sport" laughed Dionysus. Zeus shot to his feet seething in anger. "DEAD, I want all of them DEAD. If they dare to challenge the might of the gods then we shall show them the folly of their ways. Go now all of you, but not touch the hulk, for I shall destroy him personally." Zeus commanded, and the gods took to arms. After the other gods had left, Zeus once again gazed into the bronze basin. "I promise you this monster, by the end of this day you shall beg for the sweet release of death.

The hulks

Yep, I'd say they definitely know were here now. You know, seeing as they just tried to fry us and everything. By the way thanks for the save there Voltoria, if you hadn't channeled that bolt into the ground we'd literally be smoking hot right now." Jen exclaimed, then Betty just had to flip them the bird, not that I'm complaining. "That was Zeus's master bolt, which means he must really want us dead. We have to move, like right now, before he decides to unleash an even stronger blast. One that could split this mountain in two." Delphyne shouted, that got them in gear. "Everyone moved your asses. Remember stick to the plan." I shouted as we shot up the mountain. Suddenly there was a blinding light and searing heat, followed by a rain of arrows. However they meant nothing against our old-power shields. "To think you would dare trespass here again monster." Came the voice of the sun god, Apollo. "I have not forgotten the cruelty with which you treated my pet's monster, nor have I forgiven them." Cried his sister, the moon goddess Artemis, to bad her dance card was already filled. The light and heat suddenly vanished as Apollo was knocked from the sky. "Sorry sunshine, your opponent will be me." Skaar said as he stood over the sun god. "Brother" Artemis shouted as she rushed to his aid. Only to side-blinded by a right hook that sent she careening into the side of the mountain. She tried to shake the stars out of her eyes as she looked up to see who would dare sneak-attack her. What she saw was a jade giantess with crimson hair and the eyes of a warrior. "I hear you're the goddess of the hunt. I would like to test that but so far, I'm not impressed. The goddess was stunned to stay the least.

"You, a mortal, dare to look down upon me, a goddess. Speak your name fellow warrior," Artemis declared. "I am Lyra, daughter of the hulk, and soon to be your worst nightmare." Lyra declared as she summoned her staff and took her battle stance. "Lyra, a most worthy name, then hear me Lyra, daughter of hulk. I Artemis shall be thy opponent, and your head shall decorate my trophy room at the end of this fight." Artemis declared as she summoned forth her bow and arrows then took her battle stance. Good, all according to plan, Lyra and Skaar will hold off Apollo and Artemis while the rest of us advanced. Then yet again out of the blue, we were assaulted by freezing cold wind, Boreas the god of the north wind. "Leave this opponent to me, father." Shouted Voltoria as she bounded into air, grabbed hold of the gods black wings and delivered an electrical shock that could cook a blue whale down to the bone. The god cried out in pain as they both plummeted to the ground. We didn't have long to rest as a tsunami barrelled down the mountain straight at us, yes I said down the mountain. This was clearly the doing of Poseidon the god of the seas.

"Well guess it's my turn to dance" shouted Ross as he picked up speed and charged at the god. "Oh, are you to be my opponent red one. Surely you do not fear death if you can make such poor choices." Poseidon bellowed as he raised his trident. "Please bitch, why would I be afraid of a blue fish wearing a tiara." Ross bellowed back, his body bursting into flames. "You will pay dearly for such insolence," shouted Poseidon. "Oh yeah, then bring it water boy." Ross shouted right back as he brought his fist down in a massive hammer blow. The god defended himself with his trident, but the shock-wave completely decimated his wave and force him to set his feet upon the ground. Good another god taken care of. The next god to face us came charging toward us on a massive mechanical bull. "Yep, that's Hephaestus all right. Guess that's my queue." Amadeus said, but before he could leave he was pulled back into a kiss by his wife. "You have yet to given me children my love, so don't you dare go and die, hear me?" She commanded. "Yes ma'am. You just be careful to, don't do anything stupid." he said smiling, then kissed her again before taking off. We next ran into Athena, who was actually the one I was most weary of. But I had a contingency plan for her, namely my cousin, Jen. She waved us on as she squared off with the goddess. "Hey there oh goddess of wisdom, why don't you listen to a proposition of mine before we begin to throw down," Jen said nonchalantly. Athena cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really now, and what kind of proposition be this pry tell.

We were now on a plateau, roughly three quarters of the way up the mountain. Now we found ourselves staring down Dionysus, Hermes, and all whole fucking army of monster. This was where the gamma corps and the war-bound would hold their ground. "Congratulations on making it this far, too bad you must all be kill now, crying shame really. But sadly it is a fate you've brought upon yourselves." Dionysus commented with pity. "Now hold the fucking phone a minute there. I could have sworn my to-do list said something bout Kicking your assess." Griffin said while pulling out an invisible sheet of paper. "Yep, says it right here at the top, kick gods asses. So I got no clue what you're talking 'bout," he carried on. "Delphyne, since you're most experience in dealing with the gods here I'll leave you in charge of this battlefield. Think you can handle it. She however just looked at me like I was stupid. "I was once the queen of the amazons you know, what do you take me for," She huffed. Oh yeah, right, she was that once wasn't she. Well no matter, I nodded as Betty and I continued the final leg up the mountain.

"I see you have come before me once again monster. Didn't I tell you that I hated spunk" Zeus boomed arrogantly as we entered the throne room. "The only thing I remember is that I didn't come here for a fight the last time. This time though, I did." I said calmly. "Monster, do you so wish for my husband to- ooffff." Hera's rant was cut short by Betty tackling her through the wall and down the other side of the mountain. "You dare to lay your hands on the queen of the gods." Hera shrieked as she tried to get up. "As the queen of the hulk, yes I dare. Now what do you say we get to know each other better while our husbands play macho men." Betty jeered at Hera as the two entered a stare down. Meanwhile back in the throne room it had boiled down to just me and Zeus. Everything was going according to plan. "How about I demonstrate my leniency before killing you monster, a reward for making it before me for yet a second time" Zeus boasted. "I shall offer you the first hit. What say you beast." He continued, I gave it some thought then said, "OK." I then punched him in the face hard enough to level the throne room. Level the whole fucking top of the mountain actually. Zeus was blown so high and so far that he landed in the Yellow Stone national park. I went after him immediately, landing in the three mile carter he had dug when he landed. With his face. I figured that would have at least hurt him but instead I found him laughing his ass off.

"Excellent hit monster, I haven't been stuck like that in ages. Fine I shall acknowledge you as worthy and fight you with the totality of my strength." Zeus declared loudly, electricity arcing from his body and eyes.

"Good, cause if you didn't. You'd die too quickly. Make no mistake sparky this is gonna be the fight of your life." I declared in kind as gamma surged from my body and eyes.

The Olympian Gods vs. My Hulk Family, time to see which is the strongest.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ultimate Family Feud Part 2

Author's note: So this will be a continuation of the last chapter and I will be doing it in a sort of vs. Match format. I hope you guys enjoy it, please read and review. It helps give me the courage and will to continue writing this.

* * *

Skaar & Apollo VS Artemis & Lyra

* * *

"Why, why do you not perish by my flames? These are flames of the heavens monster, yet why do you not burn." Apollo shouted as he bathed Skaar in three thousand degree flames. Never before had the god witnessed this. Sure there were those who could protect themselves from his sun fire. But standing within them, unfazed, laughing boisterously, well this had to be a first. "As if fire could ever harm me, clearly you don't know who you're messing with, sun god. Allow me to teach you." Skaar shouted over the roaring fire. Streams of blue energy began to pour into him from the mountain, a sign of his control over the old power. Skaar absorbed one trillion tons of lithosphere from mount Olympus itself, then released it all in a massive thunder clap that shook the mountain. Apollo's flames were immediately extinguished as even the clouds above were scattered. The god was blown out of the sky yet again but managed to land on his feet this time. He stared at Skaar in disbelief and rage; for never had a mortal brought him down, twice. "Well I would be lying if I said that this was not interesting, I would not have conceived anything as being immune to my flames. No matter, if my fire cannot roost you, then I'll simple beat you to death with mine own hands." The god declared as he rose to his full height. Skaar couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at the god's threat. "You're gonna beat me to death by hand, that's rich. You seriously think you stand a chance against me in a contest of strength? You must have fried that tiny little brain of yours. But please, feel free to try. I could use a good laugh." Skaar retorted as he waded through the pool of molten rock he now stood in. The two bore savage smiles as they cracked their knuckles for the slug fest to come.

 _Okay, maybe her title is well deserved,_ Lyra thought to herself as she hid behind a large boulder. She had to admit that the fight was tougher then she was expecting. She had to use every skill and weapon she had at her disposal. After all it's not like she was immune to magical arrows the way her brother was immune to fire. That was just plain cheating. Currently she had four arrows imbedded in her back, two in her left arm and one in her left leg. "Dammit these things hurt, and no one said anything about them being able to change trajectory midflight like that. This is going to be a problem. A distance battle will only be to her advantage, I have to make this a closed-quarters fight. Alright then, let's see how she handles this". She whispered to herself as she removed the arrows. But as Lyra hid and strategized, so did Artemis.

" _I was not expecting her to be so strong; clearly I have grossly underestimated her, she may very well be my equal._ The goddess thought as she crouched behind a large tree. She surveyed the multiple lacerations to her arms, legs and Torso. Not the mention the hole in her gut from being impaled by Lyra's spear. It was a vain and foolish decision she had made not to block the thrust. Believing that the spear could not pierce her armour, she was wrong. "That spear is a hinderance; I cannot allow her to throw it again. However my intuition warns me that she will attempt to make this a closed-quarters fight now. If that be the case I am more than happy to oblige. Let us see how she handles this." The goddess finalized, summoning her hunting knife and charging at the boulder where her enemy was hidden. How surprised she was to see her enemy charging towards her as well, her weapon – the spear – switched to a Tonfa format. "So I was right, you have chosen to make this a hand to hand fight," Artemis said wistfully. "Oh so great minds do thing alike, well the minds of great women that is, this will be fun." Lyra cheered as the two clashed once more. "Agreed, so it shall" Artemis returned in sentiment.

Sparks flew from their clashing weapons and shockwaves from their heavy blows shook the air. The two traded blow after blow, trying to gain the upper hand, and Lyra was winning. Before they engaged in their second round, while they remained hidden, Lyra had entered her serenity state. In which she can perceive everything around her and react to them faster, plus it boost she strength greatly. She gains the ability to see the gamma waves emitted by all living things, to see and absorb it. Making herself fundamentally stronger. She is the only one in her family that becomes stronger the calmer she gets. Then battle took a turn in Lyra's favour as she disarmed the goddess of her hunting knife. But as luck would have it – or not have it, both women were blown off their feet by a shockwave generated by their clashing brothers.

"What the hell bro" Lyra shouted as she got back to her feet. "Seconded, your beastly thrashing interferes with my dual brother, do it elsewhere." Artemis shouted in concert, getting up and brushing the dust off herself. Both men seemed to stop their own fight to glared at theirs sisters. "Sister I have no time to entertain your girlish little squabble. Maybe it is you whom should go elsewhere." Apollo snorted, Skaar nodded firmly in agreement. "Sister's man, always a pain in the ass right." The two men laughed loudly, completely unaware of the hell they had just unleashed upon themselves. "Are they seriously laughing at us?" Artemis hissed, summoning her bow back to her hands. Lyra nodded to her, "Well I don't blame them. It has been a while since I've beaten Skaar to a pulp. Clearly he's forgotten his place as the younger brother." She spat out. "Clearly they need to be reminded of the order of things." Artemis declared and the two came to a mutual understanding. Their fight had served an unexpected purpose of creating a strong bond and respect between the two warriors. And they used this new found bound to attack their – pig headed – brothers.

Needless to say the double team was completely unexpected by the two men as they were repeatedly bombarded with blow after blow and arrow after arrow, never give a chance to rest or defend themselves. The two Sisters, now fellow comrades in arms, smiled widely as they continued to mercilessly beat their brothers.

* * *

Ross VS Poseidon

* * *

 _This is becoming irritating_. That thought ran through the minds of both Poseidon and Ross as they battled. Ross wasn't like the other's, he was in a league of his own, the second strongest hulk and a brilliant strategist. Which is why he chose to fight the one he deemed the second strongest god. However this fight was literally between the personifications of fire and water. The hundreds of gallons of water summoned forth by Poseidon were instantly vaporized by Ross. This left both combatants temporarily blinded. Likewise, whenever Ross started releasing omnidirectional flames Poseidon drown them out. Poseidon also used his trident to kept Ross at bay, never allowing him to close the gap between them. He knew it would be to his detriment if Ross got in too close. Poseidon discharged a blast from his trident that propelled Ross into the cliff face hard enough to dig a sixteen meter deep cave. "Oh have you fallen already monster." Poseidon hollered into the hole, only to be brought to his knees by a blast of blue Energy. "No, have you" was Ross's snide reply.

He emerged from his self made cave cloaked in a force-field carrying a old power teaser in his right hand. "Oh, you're still conscious are you? And I had this thing on the 6.9 setting too. You're one tough-ass fish I'll give you that." Ross said in mock praise. "Guess you're wondering what this thing does, then allow me to educate. You see this thing uses old power – or earth juice if you wanna call it that. To induce vibrational damage to your molecules, like your own personalized earthquake. And the power I just hit you with would have been strong enough to kill wolverine. Hell it would have out the juggernaut flat on his ass so don't feel too bad." Ross boosted as Poseidon spat up blood. The god couldn't believe he was rendered to such a state by a mortal, a monster at that. It felt like every cell within his body was shaking apart, the pain almost unbearable. In his rage the god lashed out with his trident, firmly planting the shaft into the rib cage of the red hulk. Ross spat up blood as the sound of his ribs breaking was audible. The force had blown away his shied and sent him hurtling into the mountain with such force that fissures nearly three miles wide spread out from the impact point. As Ross dragged himself back out of the mountain, he cursed himself for letting his guard down while his injuries slowly healed. "Ow, that fucking hurt bastard." Ross cursed as he stood before Poseidon once again; it seemed the god had time to recuperate as well. "Oh, so you have fire in you still young one." The two men ready themselves for round three. "If I've still got fire in me" Ross snickered. "Why don't you piss me off and find out."

* * *

Voltoria VS Boreas

* * *

The fight was currently at a complete stand still. Due to Voltoria possessing lightening speed and Boreas's wind-like movements, it was near impossible for one to land a clean hit on the other. Voltoria's lightening was cancelled out by the icy winds of Boreas and Boreas's Ice attacks did little more than annoy Voltoria. "Enough of this, I'll put an end to this fight, now." Voltoria said in her flat matter-of-fact way. Boreas bellowed loudly, finding Voltoria's plainness in battle amusing. "True words brave mortal girl. Even though I harbour no ill will against you, I must obey the command of the king and destroy you for daring to go against the gods." Boreas said with a sigh.

"My father says that you are not gods but more like inter-dimensional beings. That it is only the weak humans who perceive you as such. Kind of like the, Asgardians." Boreas's left eye twitched slightly at that comment. "Little girl, angering me is not wise." He warned and Voltoria nodded in full agreement. "This is true. As a so called god you should know of my family's history here on earth, specifically my, father. So you should be well aware that angering me would also not be, wise." Boreas went from mildly amused, to greatly annoyed, to downright furious in a matter of seconds. This mortal girl had just overstepped her boundaries and it was time she be put in her place. He summoned forth thick black clouds, preparing to bury the foolish girl before him in snow and ice. Not knowing of Voltoria's secret weapon. Upon seeing the clouds gather, Voltoria wasted no time in summoning her great weapon the Sky Crown. Using Boreas's clouds the Sky crown began to generate electricity.

The resulting thunderstorm cloud blanketed half of Florida. Dumping rain lightening and hail upon the confused and terrified citizens. Boreas snorted at Voltoria. "So you had such a trick concealed thunder witch, not that it will do you much good against a god." He jeered, breaking out in a hearty laugh. It was soon silence as Voltoria raised her right hand to the sky and calling down lightening. Boreas prepared to block only to realize he was not the intended target, she was. Voltoria absorbed every bolt of power into herself till her skin glowed and her hair turned to plasma. Boreas was rendered speechless, only ever having felt such electrical energy from one other source. The master bolt itself. "Now, let us put your title of 'god' to the... test." With that said the second round began. The two bounded into the sky, each blow exchanged resulted in destruction. Trees were set ablaze when struck by lightning, only to be frozen solid, and then shattered by crashes of thunder. Fierce winds and snow swept down the mountain freezing everything in its path. It hit Florida moments later as the demon child of thunder and frost, burying cars and bursting windows with snow and rapturous sound. However the safety of humans was neither the concern of hulks nor the Olympians at the time, only the enemy before them matter. And so the war between the two family's raged on.

* * *

Athena and Jen

* * *

The two women of intellect stared each other down, knowing that the one who faltered and showed an opening first, would be the one who lost. Beads of sweat streaked from their brows as they use their analytical skills to the limit. The two women desperately tried to discover everything about the other that could give them an advantage. A flaw, a tell, any kind of weakness that could be discerned. Finally one of the women caved, bending to the pressure of the other. "Oh man I fold. You win this round, but don't let that go to your head girlie, I just got a shitty hand that's all," Jen pouted as she threw her hand of playing cards onto the pile. Athena smiled and collected her winnings. The two women were currently located at a small table outside of a restaurant, hundreds of miles away from Mount Olympus.

"Oh don't feel too bad about it, I just possess more experience than you. I've lived far longer after all, though you have given me more of a challenge that anyone else has in centuries. Take pride in that fact." Athena boosted as she ate her gelato. "And I must say, I am liking this plan of yours, far more reasonable than what my hot head father demands." She sneered only to receive a complimentary nod from Jen. "I now right, my cousin is the same way too, stubborn to a fault." Two women shared a laugh at the expense of the families. "But still I am glad that you took my offer." Jen continued, Athena remember their discussion when they first meet.

Flashback

"Well, speak this proposition of yours. I've already allowed your comrades to go past, prey that your offer is satisfactory mortal or you will suffer the consequences." Athena warned to which Jen held up her hands in a show of peace. "Whoa there, look I just thought that since we're both women of great wisdom here. We could put our heads together and come up with a diplomat solution to this. You know, instead of getting involved in this senseless macho brawl that serves no real purpose. Well to us anyway." Jen offered using her lawyer persuasion skills. Athena narrowed her eyes at jen, clearly pondering over her proposal; it really wasn't a bad one. "Hmm, I can see the wisdom in your words. Truly it would be foolish to jump into a fight which serves no real merit. Very well then, let us relocate to a more accommodating venue." Both women slimed, finding amusement in their shared likeness.

Flashback End

The two women were now, 'discussing', a peaceful compromise over gelato and a game of blackjack. They look over to see a thunderstorm brewing over the Mount Olympus, hail and lightening being pelted in all directions. "Um you sure that barrier you put up round the mountain is gonna hold? Cause it looks like that storm is getting awfully close." Jen asked with a hesitant laugh. Athena surveyed the encroaching clouds carefully. "That barrier was made to strengthen itself by absorbing kinetic force. It should stand up to any force our warring families can throw at it. It's the only reason this state hasn't been destroyed yet. However that storm cloud is another story. Oh well, guess the humans are just going to have to get through it as best they can." Jen shrugged at the goddess's melancholy words. And it was just a year ago that such news would have greatly troubled her. But now with her family relocated and this new incredible life her lived, it just didn't seem to bother her much. "Well whatever the case, we've done the best we can to protect the humans from this fight. Now where were we?" Athena said as she started shuffling the cards. Jane raised an eyebrow as she took another bite of her gelato. "I believe I was just about to avenge my last defeat.

* * *

Hephaestus VS Amadeus

* * *

"We'll be at this all day you know." Amadeus complained as he sat on a rock, turning yet another of Hephaestus's machines into something else. The two had long since given up trying to battle each other. Instead they shifted to building things and seeing how best the other could counter it. "Yet it does not appear to me that you have some place overly important to be." The god retorted with humourless laughter. He watched as Amadeus reconfigure a bronze eagle automaton into a nine meter long snake. The god snickered as he waved his hand and transformed the serpent into a tank. Amadeus sighed heavily, _why did I have to get the boring fight_ , he thought. Both men knew that they were not warriors, they were thinkers and inventers. In his boredom Amadeus's attention slipped slightly, as a result. He accidentally built a hydrogen bomb. Both of their eyes bulged at the sight of the device before a simultaneous "Oh Shit" fell from their mouths. They were barely able to throw up protective shields in time before it went off.

Every other group stopped fighting as they felt the explosion. Chunks of stone and debris were sent flying through the air in every direction. This was when everyone realized that they had been locked inside a barrier as the debris bounced off an invisible wall. Raining back down on the whole mountain and setting everything that was not already on fire, on fire. "What the F are they doing up there." Jen mused from where she and Athena sat, 'discussing' peaceful negotiations. "I am lost as to their reasoning myself; however it is a good thing that we erected that barrier. Florida would be a sea of fire right now had we not. Oh and it's your turn by the way." The two women shrugged then returned to their game.

Delphyne immediately knew that her husband was responsible for the explosion. An explosion so massive it reshaped the face of the mountain, bringing all combatants into one area. "Honey what the hell did you do? And don't try to lie to me and say that it wasn't you cause I know it was." She screamed as soon as she saw him. Amadeus cringed at the sound of his irate wife. "What, of course it wasn't my fault, I mean it was, technically. But not intentionally I swear." He tried and failed to defend himself. "What the fuck does 'not intentionally mean dumbass. You nearly freaking killed us." Griffin shouted while trying to put out his arm that had caught fire. A multitude of voices hurling insults at him arose. However all were silenced by the arrival of Hera and Betty. "Ok, who here wants to kindly explain to me just what the fuck is going on here?" Betty said, anger literally rolling off of her in waves. Her hair was on fire as she gritted her teeth hard enough for everyone to hear it. "Who is responsible for this?" Hera said in the kind of low and calm voice that made your bowels want to let go.

Everyone immediately pointed at Amadeus, who immediately started to shake. "Look I can totally explain this." Amadeus quickly tried to defend himself again, which is hard to do when you're facing down two queens. The combined glare of the two women suddenly had Amadeus feeling very small. "You are the one responsible for this destruction to my home. I would recommend that you prey to every god you know. But can I tell you right now that we would not listen." Hera moved forward to personally strangled Amadeus. However a hand on her shoulder held her in place. "Easy there now, he may be idiot, but he is one of our idiots. I won't let you kill him." Betty warned, however Hera simply swatted her hand aside. "You presume to command me mortal" Hera said threateningly as she glared at Betty. Betty got right in the goddess's face grinning savagely. "Listen bitch, I'm just about sick and tired of you. So how bout we finish what we started before." Their eyes burned with energy as they ready themselves for the decisive battle. Just then the earth began to shake violently. It fact it felt like the whole fucking continent was shaking. It was only at this time did anyone noticed it, the absolutely monstrous surges of power that could only come from two people.

"Um look, we should probably go stop our husbands from, you know, destroying the planet."Betty sweat dropped.

Hera sighed heavily, lamenting the juvenile behaviour of her husband. "Agreed."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 - Ultimate family Feud Part 3

"So on a scale of 1 to 10, how deep is the shit we're currently in." Jen inquired out loud. Everyone, god or hulk, was now on the move to stop an impending disaster. Namely Bruce and Zeus from destroying the Earth, by accident. "Hah as if a scale that small can possible quantify the situation at hand." Amadeus jested dryly, the others nodded in agreement. "True, for if father was to forget where he was and began to fight seriously. The consequences would be... global." There was a sound of loud gulps all around, realization at the truth of Voltoria's words. "Oh please, I've fought Bruce at his maddest and I'm still here. Don't see want the big deal is about it." Betty sneered, gaining shocked glances. "Umm I was there so I can back up that claim. But ain't you forgetting what happened to the rest of that planet. Like say the fact that, oh I don't know, IT ISN'T THERE ANYMORE." Amadeus shouted, but Betty just rolled eyes.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that part," she shrugged. "Well then allow me to refresh your memory. That fight resulted in the complete and utter destruction of a world bigger than Earth, with the first punch thrown no less. Plus the surrounding moons were blown away as collateral damage. Not to mention that had the fight continued, you would have threatened the very stability of the dark dimension itself. And that's not even the worse part, do you have any idea how many times I died. I thought Umar was gonna-" He was abruptly cut off by Betty doubling back with blinding speed and clapping a hand over his mouth. Everyone stopped and starred as she held the poor young man by the face. A look of seething rage on her face as tiny flames danced through her waving hair. "Don't, ever, mention that name before me again. Or you face will be the next thing I destroy." She glowered, everyone could tell, it was no threat. It was a warning.

"Please forgive his insensitivity my lady. He meant no harm by it." Delphyne begged Betty, panicking at the murderous look in her eyes. Betty clicked her tongue and released him with a shove. "Just don't ever mention that bitches name in front of me again, got it." Amadeus nodded profusely and made a show of locking his lips and throwing away the key. "Oh, what's this? Now I'm dying to know who this, Umar is." Hera declared in a mocking tone. Enjoying the evident rage it triggered in her archenemy. "Is that so, cause now I'm dying to kill you," Betty spat darkly. Everyone else made a wide ring around the two as the tension between the glaring females became thick enough to cut with a chainsaw. "Oh shit, this is like the ultimate catfight. Man I really wish I had some popcorn right now." Whispered Griffin, gaining disgusted glances from those closest to him, and a smack upside the head from Mess.

However the cat-fight was put on hold as a shockwave shook the air around them. And if that wasn't bad enough, the quin-jet showed up. "Oh yeah the Avengers are here, I feel so safe now... Not." Jen jeered as iron man approached them in a brand spanking new hulk buster armour. "Nice suit Stark, figures you've made some major improvements to it. Not that it's gonna help you much better that last time."Ross said, to which Tony put his hands up in a show of peace. "Listen guys, I'm hoping we can come to a peaceful compromise here. And I'm thinking that it's to our mutual benefit that we stop those two." He said pointing in the direction of the brawling behemoths. "Actually it would be more beneficially to you, seeing as we no longer live here." Betty said crossing her arms. "Rightly so, honestly you humans and your arrogance astound me. You propagate like rabbits and believe yourselves our equals. How dare you stand in my presence?" Hera spoke, adopting the same stance as Betty.

 _Oh man, why do I feel like I could die at any moment here._ Tony thought to himself as he was looked down upon by the powerful women. He was thankful they couldn't see just how much he was sweating. You have to understand, facing one hulk is daunting in and of itself. Facing a family of hulks and the Greek pantheon was borderline insane. Plus there was the fact that a vast majority of Earth's heroes along with all, mutants, monsters, Inhumans and Atlantians followed the Hulk over a year ago. If the Hulk was to launch another war on Earth they wouldn't stand a chance. It would be a crushing defeat. To think that it was only after they were gone did humanity realize just how much it depended on the ones they deemed monsters to save them. Crime and injustice sky rocketed so high that even most human were wishing they could leave Earth.

"Look guys I know we've had some disputes in the past. But I'm hoping we can move past then for the greater good, please." It was Jen's turn to scoff at him. "Disputes you say. You mean like when you and your little gentleman's club decided to exile my cousin to another planet. Then strip me of my powers when I confronted you about it." She glared at him. "Wait what, he did what to you." Lyra shouted in anger, glaring at Tony. _Wow, way to care about your old man there kid,_ Jen thought as she saw Lyra's reaction. "Yeah I'll admit that that was a pretty harsh decision. But at the time we didn't feel like we had a choice. Bruce was just too unstable back then. We did what we thought was for the best. And, we were wrong. I'm sorry about that."

"Holy shit, did Tony Stark just own up to his mistakes and apologize. Humanity must be in really deep shit then for him to go that far." Ross exclaimed and laughed. "Yeah, I kinda feel like helping the poor guy out now... kinda." Jen chimed in jokingly, gaining a few snickers. "So if we're all done laughing at my expense can we get down to business?" Tony reiterated. "I don't know, I for one still wanna laugh at your ass." Griffin said, earning an elbow to the gut from Mess.

"Woman will you stop hitting me?"

"Depends, will you stop being an idiotic ass-bag?"

"Right after you stop being a venomous bitch."

"In case it's slipped you two dumb-asses notice, we've got bigger problems than your petty squabbling. So knock it off before I punch both your faces down your freakin' throats." Betty hissed at the two, effectively silencing them. "And as for you Stark, stay the hell out of our way. And that goes for the rest of the Avengers. You'll just get yourselves killed otherwise." She scoffed followed by her new found rival. "This is not a battlefield in which mortals can tread. Now vanish from my sight. Before I decide to permanently lock you within that tin suit you so boast of."

 _Yeah, that's my queue to get the hell outta dodge._ Just as Tony made the decision to retreat - for now anyway, a brilliant radiance lit up the sky. _Oh No, not now man not now._ Tony began to panic in his head.

"What the, is it me or did the sun just decide to join the fight." Kate Waynesboro laughed dryly.

"That's not the sun, it's worse than that. That's the sentry. And if he's getting involved in this fight then all hell's about to break loose." Jen corrected, a sweat drop streaking down her face. "Then we have to get over there... now." Betty declared as she raised her right hand. As her hand began to glow, a large golden doorway appeared before her. "Alright everyone, I've opened a portal straight to Bruce's location so let's go. As for you 'gods' – she used air quotations when she said the word, much to their annoyance – feel free to follow." The gods of course knew they were being mocked and would not stand for it. As the two Queens once again stared each other down their respective families rose to stand behind them. The sky was split in two between the two pantheons and at any moment, war threatened to break out again. That is until a shockwave of such intense heat and force as to shake the very continent hit them.

"Yeah we have no time for this because we really need to get over there, like right now. So everyone though the portal." Athena ordered and well, you don't really question the goddess of wisdom. Moments later everyone was in a state of pure shock. For before them stood two twenty meter tall giants, being bombarded by white hot flames from a sphere of such radiance that it could not be looked at directly. "My love, what is the meaning of this. Surely two insignificant mortals cannot possibly pose a threat to you." Hera shouted at her husband, gaining a death glare from Betty. "Silence woman, are you eyes only decoration, anyone can see that these two are no mere mortals." Zeus bellowed as a vicious smile spread across his face. "And besides, this is the most fun I've had in ages. I will allow no one to interfere with this contest. Do so and you will earn my wrath." Zeus declared, to which Bruce snickered. "Betty, everyone stay out of this. I'm about to teach this self appointed god the true meaning of wrath."

With that Bruce launched himself at Zeus through the flames. Landing a right straight to the gods jaw and sending him careening through miles of forest. However the god was not about to take such a blow without dishing one out of his own, for as soon as he landed on his back. He released two powerful bolts of lightning from his hands, one hitting Bruce square in the chest. The other aimed at the sphere of light, which cried out in pain when it was struck. Three separate dust trails were created as each combatant was blown away in a different direction. Slowly they rose to their feet. Blood trickling from Zeus's mouth, a black charred hole in Bruce's chest and Sentry clutching his left arm and panting. The three men sized each other up, looking for any opening they could exploit. Then Zeus began to chuckle, soon the other two did the same, before long all three men were laughing uproariously. Then all three men charged into each other, fire and lightning and gamma waves shaking the air and splitting the earth.

"Great I remarried a lunatic." Betty said in a depressed sigh. "At least your husband does not rampantly engage in affairs with other women. And then to be treated as a villain when you try to destroy the offspring of your husband's infidelity, completely unjust I say." Hera interjected. "I hear you sister. But why not just sterilize his ass. I mean, the gods have scissors don't they?" Betty mused as the two women now found common ground. "Oh believe me the thought has amused me a great many a times. However that would also put any future children out of my grasp as well." Betty nodded in understanding. "Plus my husband is such an insufferable man, such actions would only served to make him more so." The two women continued to berate their husbands as the two men continued to fight each other.

"So is it always like this with your family?" Lyra leaned in to ask Artemis quietly. "Annoyingly: yes. This is why I have chosen to live as a maiden goddess. And what of yourself, do you walk the same path." Artemis inquired, to which Lyra shook her head profusely. "Oh no no no, I have a boyfriend, he's back home waiting for me to return." She said with a small smile. "Oh, and do you not fear him being unfaithful in your absence." Lyra snorted loudly at this. "Nope, because he knows that **I will** **tear his balls off with my bare hands** should he be. It's all about making the consequences clear I find." She stated calmly. Artemis felt a pang of empathy for the brave soul who courted the woman she now saw as a rival. "So umm, you wanna head back to the gelato shop and finish our game- I mean debate." Jen asked Athena as they watched the brawling men with blank expressions. This was only tromped by the weird new camaraderie that seemed to be blooming between their families. "Yes by all means lets us returned to our, debate." With that Jen opened a portal and the two were gone.

"I wonder if the others realize the seriousness of the situation here." Amadeus said randomly, getting a quizzical look from his wife. "I thought the world being destroyed was the seriousness of the situation." She said. "Oh no my dear not that. I believe the young man means it on a smaller scale." Hephaestus explained, Delphyne's quizzical look turned to him. "Well you see, my father and your, king. Are currently fighting over one of the world's largest super volcanoes, and they could very well set it off." He explained further. "Yeah then at that point even if the world survives complete destruction. Life on it would become..." There was no need for Amadeus to finish, everyone got the memo. Then the silence was broken by a bizarre sound, some sort of crunching noise. They all searched for the source of it, only to find Griffin, actually eating a bag of popcorn.

"What, I told you popcorn would come in handy, I never said that I didn't have some on me." He defended. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?" Betty hissed and he slowly backed away. "Look I know what you're thinking, and yes, I did bring another bag. So if you want some I-I'd-" He stuttered to a stop as Betty's burst into flames and she began to grow in size. Her hand shot out and clamped around his face. "Here why don't I give you a front row seat to the action?" She shouted as she threw him straight at the warring men, and of course they sensed his approach. He flew right into the path of one of Sentry's blast, which seared the feathers and flesh off his back. Most of the hulks, and gods, cringed when his screams of pain reached their ears. Betty and Hera however had themselves a good laugh about it. "Boy I commend your spunk for daring to enter this fight. But as I have said before, I hate spunk."

Now receiving a back handed punch from a twenty meter god is bad enough. When said gods hand is engulfed in divine lightning, that's pretty much death right there. "Oh shit, you think he'll survive that?" Mess asked Prodigy, who just shrugged as their comrade plummeted to the ground. "Well his body density and healing factor should keep him alive. That's assuming he doesn't take another hit like that of course." "What about if he was about to be stepped on?" she asked suddenly, which confused Prodigy. "What?" She rolled her eyes at him then turned his head back toward the fight. Just in time to see Bruce step on Griffin as if he wasn't even there. Everyone cringed again, Betty and Hera now holding their sides from laughing so hard. "They're insane." Apollo stated dubiously. "They married our fathers, they'd have to be." Skaar answered in the same tone. Meanwhile back at the fight.

"Is that how you threat your comrades now Hulk? Have you fallen so low since you left earth?" Sentry shouted at the actions of his former friend. A vein bulged in Bruce's head at the comment and he lashed out quicker than someone of that size should. Grabbing Sentry in his hand, it looked like he just grabbed hold of the sun. "You're annoying me now Renolds." Bruce announced as he took a pitchers stance. "So get lost." He launched Sentry into space like a fast ball. Everyone watched as he streaked through the sky like a golden comet. "Now where was I, oh yes, kicking your ass." Bruce stated, smashing his fist into his palm. Zeus closed his eyes as he tilted his head to the sky and took a deep breath. "I grow tired of this. What say we end this farce now?" The god declared as the sky began to darken, violent lightning flashes raining down. "Yes, this little bout has gone on long enough, time to wrap it up." Bruce amended as gamma waves began to radiate from his body, shaking all of yellow stone.

Then more thunder and lightning crashed to the ground, odd thing was. This lightning was of a completely different nature. "THIS NONSENSE ENDS NOW," Boomed a new voice. "Oh what the fuck now, the fight was just getting to the good part dammit" Betty exclaimed. "Allowing this idiocy to persist poses too great a threat to this world. Stand down now or face the might of the king of the Eternals, ZURAS. Both Zeus and Bruce first looked at each other, then at the new entry to their fight. And both declared at once.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?"

TBC

* * *

Author's note: Sorry my peeps for taking so long with the updates. I just got a new job and the schedule is killing me. But i hammered out another chapter for you guys. Please R&R, I want to know if I'm going overboard with the hulks strength. Which I don't think I am cause he' that freaking awesome. So until next time, stay strong my hulk fans.


End file.
